DRAMA QUEEN
by lee minnkyu
Summary: Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terlibat skandal konyol hingga harus melibatkan mereka dipusaran kebohongan. Namun hubungan keduanya sangatlah berbanding terbalik ketika dibalik layar, keduanya saling membenci. Lebih tepatnya sungminlah yg sangat membenci kyuhyun karna kejadian masa lalu mereka. "Teruslah hidup seperti itu" / "Aku akan membenci mu sampai kau menjadi debu" / KyuMin. GS. RnR!
1. Chapter 1

**lee minnkyu **

Present

.

.

**DRAMA QUEEN**

.

[** PROLOG **]

.

.

Main Cast:

**Lee Sungmin**

**Henry Lau**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Choi Siwon**

.

.

Rate : T+

.

Genre:

Romance/Comedy/Hurt

.

Warning:

Typos! GENDERSWITCH!

Ps : FF rikues Author Sera Lee... Buat semua pemaksaannya aku ucapin makasih ^^ *terpaksa

.

.

Happy Reading ^^

.

-o0o-

Sepanjang jalan tak henti-hentinya yeoja bermata tajam ini terus menggerutu dan beberapa kali memaki habis-habisan dua sosok yang berada d belakang kemudi van mewah tersebut.

"Apa kau sudah gila, sudah aku katakan aku tak ingin dalam satu acara bersama namja itu!" umpat kasar yeoja berwajah malaikat tersebut namun kontras dengan watak pemarahnya yang satu ini.

"Ceosonghamida noona..." Dengan perasaan takut, namja berwajah baby face tersebut menjawabnya terbata-bata sambil menundukan kepalanya tak berani memandang wajah sang aktris bahkan dari kaca sepion mobil van mewah tersebut.

"Aish jinjja, aku muak." Sungmin menghela nafas kasarnya mengingat kejadian beberapa jam lalu saat ia menjadi bintang tamu salah satu acara talk show.

**-Drama Queen-**

**At Talk Show**

Suara riuh tepuk tangan penonton memenuhi studio kecil tersebut saat pertama kalinya pembawa acara tersebut membuka sesi perbincangannya dan memanggil beberapa bintang tamu yang salah satunya adalah aktris dengan bayaran termahal beberapa tahun ini, yaitu Lee Sungmin.

Pada awalnya acara tersebut berjalan lancar dan tak ada masalah sama sekali. Semua berjalan sesuai dengan skrip yang tertulis dihari itu dan tak ada kendala bagi Sungmin untuk menjawab beberapa pertanyaan pembawa acara tersebut karna mungkin ia sudah mempersiapkan jawaban terbaiknya terlebih dahulu sebelum acara itu dimulai.

Namun pertengahan acara tersebut, beberapa penonton dan bintang tamu dibuat kaget oleh kedatangan seorang penyanyi ballad yang sukses terkenal diusianya yang masih muda dan merupakan salah satu member boy band yang beranjak populer beberapa tahun ini, Cho Kyuhyun. Dengan senyum hangatnya pemuda berwajah stoic tersebut menyapa beberapa penonton studio dan melontarkan beberapa candaannya ketika memasuki studio tersebut hingga mengundang gelak tawa penonton studio.

Semuanya nampak menyambut hangat Kyuhyun, namun tidak dengan Lee Sungmin yang tampak merubah ekpresinya menjadi dingin seketika. Tidak disebut aktris bila tak bisa bersikap profesional begitupun Sungmin, dibalik wajah dinginnya ia mencoba merubah kembali ekspresinya senatural mungkin mencoba menutupi perasaan marahnya yang merasa dibohongi managernya.

Setelah kedatangan namja stoic tersebut pemawa acara pun terlalu larut untuk memberikan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi pada Kyuhyun mengingat namja satu ini sulit sekali mendapatkan jadwal kosong.

"Kyuhyun-ssi apa yang akan kau berikan jika kau memiliki kekasih ?"

"Hm mungkin aku akan terlalu sibuk untuk beberapa saat ini, jadi aku aku ingin memberikan barang yang sama percis pada kekasihku. Haha...jika kita saling merindukan kita akan melihatnya satu sama lain." Jawab namja stoic tersebut dengan santainya dan senyuman khasnya.

Ternyata pertanyaan tersebut tidak hanya ditunjukan untuk Kyuhyun seorang, beberapa bintang tamu yang berada di studio tersebut menjawabnya bergelirian, sampai pada jawaban Sungmin yang membuat penonton dan yang lainnya penasaran. "Aku akan memberinkannya pukulan telak agar tidak bisa melupakanku" Jawabnya dengan nada yang dibuat serius hingga penonton dan lainnya tertawa menganggap itu adalah sebuah candaan khas Sungmin.

Pertanyaan terus bergulir seolah ingin mengelupasi sisi lain para aktris dan aktor didalam studio tersebut. Sang pembawa acara terus bertanya tanpa hentinya.

"Pertanyaan terakhir untuk anda Cho Kyuhyun- ssi, tipe wanita seperti apa yang anda inginkan saat ini ?"

Kyuhyun nampak terlihat malu, namun ia tutupi ekpresinya segera agar tak terlalu memalukan. Ia sedikit menekan tengkuknya dan tertawa kecil menangapi pertanyaan tersebut.

"Karena didepan ku ada beberapa yeoja cantik mungkin aku tidak bisa berbohong untuk tidak memilih. Selain ibu dan kakakku, aku fikir Lee Sungmin-ssi selanjutnya." Jawaban Kyuhyun membuat riuh isi studio indoor tersebut.

"Bagaimana dengan mu Lee Sungmin-ssi ?" Pembawa acara talk show tersebut bertindak seolah penghubung Kyu-Min.

Sungmin tersipu malu, menutupi sebagian pipinya yang merona dengan satu tangan. Ia tertawa kecil mengiringi jawabannya "Aku mengharhai mu Cho Kyuhyun-ssi" secara tidak langsung Sungmin juga memilih Kyuhyun sebagai tipe lelaki impiannya. Suara riuh semakin tak terkontrol di studio tersebut seolah menyambut pasangan baru.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Sungmin menatap aneh kearah Kyuhyun. Seolah ada kilatan dendam didalamnya dan Kyuhyun dapat merasakannya. Pipi merona dan senyuman itu palsu, Kyuhyun dapat merasakannya.

**-Drama Queen-**

"Noona, kami tidak berbohong kami benar-benar tidak tahu jika..." belum sempat Park Hongki, namja berstatus sebagai manager Lee Sungmin tersebut menjelaskan duduk persoalan yang terjadi diantara mereka, Lee Sungmin lebih dahulu menyelanya.

"Sudalah, aku tidak ingin hal seperti ini terjadi lagi." Sungmin menghela nafas kasarnya dan sedikit memijat kepalanya yang terasa pening

"kau ini sudah menjadi managerku selama sepuluh tahun. Seharusnya kau tahu apa yang aku suka dan tidak suka. Aku ingin kau lebih selektif lagi memilih acara untukku. Karena apa? Karena aku Lee Sungmin." Tuturnya dengan nada angkuh.

"Hum arraso noona"

Van mewah tersebut berhenti tepat di areal apartemen mewah, dengan anggunnya Sungmin keluar dari van tersebut dan diikuti manager dan seorang yeoja yang bertugas sebagai penata riasnya.

"Hari ini cukup sampai disini, lain kali aku tidak ingin ada lagi kejadian seperti ini Park." Dengan angkuhnya Sungmin memkai kaca mata hitamnya dan sedikit menaikan scarfnya agar menutupi sebagian dagunya kemudian begitu saja meninggalkan kedua orang tersebut.

"Hahh...telingaku akan pecah atau jantungku yang akan lepas lebih dahulu." keluh Kim Boomi, yeoja yang betugas menata rias Sungmin.

Namun seperti biasanya Hongki hanya diam dan menggelengkan kepalanya saja mendapti sikap  
>Sungmin sepeti itu setiap harinya tanpa mengeluh.<p>

.

.

.

**-To Be Continue-**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

Sebelumnya aku minta maaf karena kembali lagi ke FFn setelah sebelumnya menyatakan pengunduran diri. Ada beberpa alasan knpa aku gk akan publishin ff aku lg FB yaitu salh satu.y kendala link yg susah d cari dan bbrpa keluhan, jd dg brbagai pertimbangan aku putusin buat kambek FFN lg. Aku ngerasa kek mulai dari NOL lg d sini :') semoga Tester Drama Queen ni bisa memberi kesan tersendiri seperti AOM... dan d terima oleh readers Mohon respon positif ^^ saling membangun... *Peluk sayang muah

*Lee minn kyu


	2. Chapter 2

Lee Minn Kyu

Present

**DRAMA QUEEN**

Main Cast:

Lee Sungmin

Henry Lau

Cho Kyuhyun

Choi Siwon

Rate: T+

Sinopsis : "Kita bertemu lagi...teman lama"

Chap 1 : We meet Again. Sh*t New Scandal

.

.

**-Drama Queen—**

.

.

Secara berutal namja bertubuh pendek tersebut menekan bel apartemen mewah tersebut secaraberulang-ulang. Berharap sang pemilik sudi membukakan pintu untuknya.

Dewi fortuna mungkin sedang menghampirinya. Sang pemilik apartemen tersebut akhirnya terbangun dari acara tidurnya juga.

Dengan masih memakai pakaian tidurnya yang bergambarkan bunny dan penutup mata yang ia sisihkan keatas kepalanya, Sungmin mencoba menekan tombol LCD yang terpasang berada di dekat pintu masuk apartemennya. Ia ingin mengutuk seseorang tersebut yang telah mengganggu acara tidurnya.

"Wae park ?" Oh good, tidak bisahkah manager bodohnya yang satu ini sadar jika dirinya butuh istirahat.

Nafas hong ki yang tak beraturan sampai terdengar dialayar LCD pintu apartemen Sungmin. Sungmin sedikit mengerutkan dahinya heran dengan kelakuan managernya satu ini. 'Ada apa dengannya ?' tanya Sungmin dalam hati.

"Nooh... noona palli bunyoro !" Dengan terbata dan tergesa-gesa ia mengatannya sambil mengedur sadis pintu tebal tersebut. Fikiran Sungmin mulai melayang, ia bahkan berfikir jika managernya satu ini mungkin sedang dikejar rentenir atau pembunuh semacamnya.

Terdengar bunyi 'Klikk' ketika pintu tebal tersebut terbuka dan menampakan yeoja berwajah polosnya menatap heran namja pendek didepannya penuh dengan peluh disekitar wajahnya, namun seolah belum terjawab rasa penasarannya, Sungmin lebih tercengang lagu melihat segerombolan yeoja mendekat kearah apartemennya.

Dengan sigap park hong ki menarik Sungmin agar memasuki apartemenya dan langsung saja namja bertubuh pendek tersebut terduduk lemas dibawah pintu masuk apartemen Sungmin setelah menutup rapat pintu tersebut.

Lee Sungmin benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang. Tiba-tiba saja perasaan takut menjalar diotaknya. Dengan ragu-ragu Sungmin membungkuk menyentuh pundak hongki, memastikan pemuda 2 tahun lebih muda darinya itu baik-baik saja. "Weh...gwencana ?"  
>Hongki mengangguk dengan nafas yang masih tersegal-segal.<p>

Sungmin menegapkan kembali tubuhnya dan kembali menenekan tombol LCD, ia ingin memastikan jika ia tak berhalusinasi tetang penglihatannya beberapa menit lalu. Ia mengerutkan dahinya benar-benar heran kenapa sekelompok yeoja berada tepat didepan pintu apartemennya.

"Ya...park, mereka itu siapa?"

"Sparkyu" Jawab hongki pendek namun nafasnya mulai beraturan kembali.

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya, "Sparkyu? Nugu?"

Hongki mendesah sekilas sebelum akhirnya mengusap kasar wajahnya sendiri "Noona...kau bahkan tidak tahu hal-hal seperti ini?"

"Apa aku tadi menyuruhmu untuk bertanya pada ku park?" Sungmin menekankan setiap kata dalam kalimatanya tersebut.

Nyali hongki tiba-tiba menciut. Ia benar-benar takut jika nada suara Sungmin seperti itu. "Che-cheosonghamida noona"

Sungmin menghela nafas kasarnya. "Mereka itu para fans Kyuhyun-ssi." "Lalu apa hubungannya denga ku ?" Jawab Sungmin setengah berteriak. Reflek Sungmin begitu cepat jika menyangkut nama namja stoic itu dan emosinya semakin tak terkontrol. Hongki bergerak merupah posisi duduknya menjadi berlutut dan bergerak menggosok-

gosokkan kedua tangannya seolah meminta pengampunan. "Cheosonghamida noona cheosonghamida"

Entah sudah keperapa kalinya Sungmin menghela nafasnya dipagi hari ini. "Sudalah. Cepat jelaskan !" Sungmin meredahkan suaranya sambil memijat tengkuknya karena kesal.

Bukanya alasan yang Sungmin dapatkan namun ia dihadapkan sebuah layar gadget. Ia mengerutkan dahi sebelum bergerak merampas gadget tersebut. Matanya melotot tak percaya meliat artikel yang tertampang jelas dalam suatu blog resmi tersebut.

"Nampak jelas jika dua sejoli ini, Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin memaparkan langsung jika keduanya saling memiliki keterkaitan tertentu. Dilansir dari suatu acara talk show jelas keduanya saling memberi isyarat jika keduanya memiliki hubungan khusus. Dari cara mereka menatap satu sama lain bahkan saling melempar pujian. Dan secara terang-terangan keduanya memilih satu sama lain sebagai pasangan. Hal mengejutkan lagi dipaparkan Kyuhyun dalam  
>kalimatnya "Hm mungkin aku akan terlalu sibuk untuk beberapa saat ini, jadi aku ingin memberikan barang yang sama percis pada kekasih ku. Haha...jika kita saling merindukan kita akan melihatnya satu sama lain." Seperti yang kita lihat foto dibawah ini keduanya terlihat mengenakan "Sesuatu" yang sama. Apakah ini menjadi suatu tanda jika keduanya memang memiliki suatu kedekatan tertentu ?"<p>

Sungmin benar-benar mengeram kesal meremas erat gadget tersebut melihat sebuat foto dirinya dan Kyuhyun dengan posisi berbeda namun tampak jelas memang ada sesuatu yang sama.

Foto pertama tertampang jelas Kyuhyun tengah menggaruk tengkuknya dengan tangan kanannya. Foto kedua adalah ketika Sungmin tersipu malu dan metupi sebagian pipinya dengan tangan kanannya. Nampak jelas jika keduanya memakai jam tangan yang sama.

"Ini apa? Hoax macam apa ini." Dengan sadisnya Sungmin membanting gadget tak berdosa tersebut. Park hongki menatap iba gadget tersebut. Tak terhitug gadget yang keberapa yang Sungmin banting kali ini.

"Ya..park, siapa yang berani menulis artikel hoak ini ?"

"Re-reporter Lee" Ucapnya terbata-bata sambil memunguti bagian-bagian gadget yang terlepas.

"Brengsek. Ternyata baj*ngan kwang soo lagi."

Sungmin menggeram sambil memijat tengkuknya.

**-Drama Queen-**

_Back at 06.23 AM In Drom SJ _

Hampir semua member telah terjaga dan memulai aktifitas mereka masing-masing. Entah berolahraga, membuat sarapan dan sebagian memilih menonton acara TV sambil menunggu sarapan.

Diruang TV nampak beberapa namja tengah asik memperhatikan acara TV dipagi hari tersebut. Tepatnya bukan acara TV tersebut namun CF progam tersebut beberapa kali menampilkam yeoja berwajah malaikat. Demi semua koleksi ikan yang pernah Donghae miliki, ia rela menukar ikan-ikan tersebut asalakan bisa bertemu dengan sosok yeoja tersebut.

Sebenarnya bukan hanya Donghae saja beberapa namja diruangan tersebut juga berharap hal sama dengannya namun sudah beberapa kali mereka memohon kepihak management mereka agar sesekali bisa dalam satu acara dengan yeoja tersebut namun entah kenapa selalu tak bisa dengan berbagai alasan.

"Aish...bahagia sekali jika Sungmin bisa menjadi kekasih ku" Ucap Donghae tanpa sadar dengan nampangnya terlihat bodoh menatap layar TV tersebut.

Plakkk

Dengam sadisnya namja bertubuh kekar, Kangin menampar kepala Donghae.

"Ya! appo hyung" Donghae meringis kesakitan.

"Kau terlalu bermimpi Hae-ya."

"Aish aku ini tamvan. jika sekali melihat ku mungkin Sungmin-ssi akan jatuh..." Belum sempat dongahe menyelesaikan ucapannya Kangin sudah bergerak ingin menghajar kepalanya lagi hingga ia harus berenti berucap dan lebih memilih melindungi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya.

Namun shin dong lebih gesit lagi menahan gerakan Kangin hingga tak sampai Kangin memukul kembali namja berwajah ikan tersebut. "Ya...hyung-ah berentilah melakukan ini." Ucap Shindong frustasi karna kangim dan Donghae kerap kali bertengkar tak jelas memperebutkan yeoja berwajah malaikat tersebut setiap muncul dilayar besar tersebut.

"Aish shin lepaskan ! Akan kuhajar ikan ini berani merebut Sungmin ku."

"Ya hyung dia bukan kekasih mu!" Ucap Donghae menantang.

"Kk-kau..." Kangin benar-benar diujung puncaknya.

"Aish ku bilang berenti" Gentak shin dong. Kangin yang semula berontak dalam kungkungan Shindong pun langsung terdiam. "Apa kalian fikir Sungmin-ssi akan menyukai kalian ? Mungkin saja seleranya tidaklah sesempurna penampilannya."

Untuk beberapa saat 4 namja tersebut terdiam mencoba mencerna perkataan Shindong.

"Hyung kau..." Donghae pertama kali sadar akan perkataan Shindong.

"Kau benar-benar minta dihajar" Lanjut Kangin dengan sekali hentakan ia berhasil lepas dari kungkungan Shindong. Kedua namja tersebut, Lee Donghae dan Kangin secara kompak berusaha menyerbu Shindong.

Awalnya namja berkepala besar diantara mereka yang hanya melihat cengoh kini mulai berbaur dengan 3 namja lainnya berusaha melerai mereka.

"Oppa odiseo ?" Terdengar suara yang begitu kekanakan namun terdengar alami.

Keempat namja tersebut langsung menghentikan kegitan hajar menghajar mereka, menatap takjub kearah layar bergerak tersebut.

Sebuah CF gadget dengan model Sungmin yang tengah memperagakan tengah menelpon dan ditutup dengan sebuah kedipan genitnya yang terkesan nakal.

"Yeoppo" Keempat namja tersebut serempak mengeluarkan suara mereka.

Tanpa mereka sadari satu orang yang tengah berdiri mengeram marah melihat pemandangan keempat seniornya yang menatap lapar yeoja dalam layar tersebut.

"Aish tidakkah kalian bosan ?" Dengan acuhnya namja tersebut mengganti acara TV tersebut dan kemudian duduk disalah satu sofa kosong.

"Ya kau juga ingin ku hajar ya, ya maknae cepat ganti kembali" Perintah Kangin mutlak. Namun dengam acuhnya Kyuhyun mengabaikan perintah tersebut.

"Aish berentilah bersikap kekanakan. Apa kalian tidak bosan terus merebutkan hal yang tak pasti. Lagi pula yeoja itu terlalu sombong. Berentilah membuang waktu, jadual kita hari ini sangat padat. Cepat makan makanan kalian." Ucap sang leader penuh dengan wibawa namun penuh dengan penekanan.

"I Like ur style hyung, kajja kajja" Ucap sang maknae dengan semangatnya dengan merangkul bahu lee teuk agar meninggalkan keempat hyungnya tersebut.

"Aish brengsek maknae membawa remotenya." umpat kasar Kangin menyadari ketika Kyuhyun berdiri dari sofa tadi namja berkulit pucat tersebut menyelipkan remote tersebut kedalam saku celananya.

"Aku tidak akan menyisakan makanan untuk kalian jika dalam 15 detik kalian tidak berada disini" Lee teuk berteriak dari arah dapur namun suara tersebut masih bisa didengar empat namja tersebut. Keempatnya langsung berhamburan menuju dapur.

9 namja tersebut memakan dengan lahap makanan yang telah dibuat ryewook dan lee teuk. Beberapa dari mereka saling melempar candaan dan beberapa sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

"Ini apa ?"

Beberapa namja melirik penasaran kearah zhoumi. Hangeng yang berada tepat disebelah namja jakung tersebut langsung ikut melirik apa yang tengah zhoumi baca dari layar gadgetnya.

"Weh mwo mwo ?" Kangin dan lainnya mulai penasaran ketika melihat mimik hangeng mulai berubah. Hampir semua member membaur kearah zhoumi.

Kedelapan namja tersebut langsung mengarahkan pandangan aneh kearah satu orang. Kyuhyun. Namja dengan julukan evil maknae itu hanya asik memain kan pspnya sambil melahap sarapannya dan tak sadar jika 8 pasang bola mata memperhatikannya dengan tatapan tak percaya dan mengintimidasi.

"Astaga..." Kangin hampir jatuh dari tempatnya berdiri jika ia tak memegang ujung meja.

Donghae hanya menatap tak percaya kearah Kyuhyun kemudian d ikuti semua member. Kyuhyun hampir tersedak makanannya sendiri ketika menyadari kedelapan hyungnya menatap kearahnya. Segera ia sambar coklat hangatnya agar membantu menelan makanan yang telanjur berada ditengah tenggorokannya.

"Weh wae ? Ada apa dengan kalian hyung ?" Tanya Kyuhyun gugup karna tatapan hyungdeulnya yang begitu mengintimidasi terlebih lagi tatapan Kangin dan Donghae.

**-Drama Queen-**

"Kenapa hal seperti ini terjadi lagi ?" Yeoja berparas cantik dan bertubuh tinggi diatas rata-rata yeoja biasa tersebut memijat pelipisnya pusing akan kelakuan artis kebanggaan perusahaan managementnya. Sepanjang ia berjalan koridor perusahaannya tak henti-henti telphone berdering masuk keberapa kali keponsel pribadinya.

"Cepat panggil Lee Sungmin kemari. Seret dia bagaimana pun caranya !" Titahnya mutlak pada beberapa namja berjas hitam d belakangnnya.

"Ne sajangnim"

**-Drama Queen-**

.

.

Setelah butuh usaha keras agar bisa melewati para sparkyu yang datang bertubi-tubi ke apartemennya, Lee Sungmin akhirnya dapat keluar juga dari lingkaran hitam. Menurutnya. Bertemu kembali dengan Kyuhyun merupakan suatu kesialan baginya. Dan disini ia sekarang berada dalam satu ruangan bersama direktur pemilik CH Entertaiment, sebuah management artis dan aktor yang cukup terkenal dikorea saat ini.

"Kau bisa menjelaskannya sekarang Sungmin-ssi ?" Tak ingin lagi berbasa basi dengan artisnya yang satu ini. Pemilik sekaligus direktur CH Entertaiment tersebut langsung menghujami pertanyaam sebelum Sungmin duduk.

Sungmin tersenyum miring sambil melipatkan tangannya diatas dadanya dengam angkuh. "Aku bahkan belum kau persilahkan duduk Heechul-Ssi sajangnim ?"

Hechul yeoja yang tak kalah cantiknya dengan semua artis dibawah managementnya tersebut hanya menampakan wajah dinginnya ketika harus berbicara dengan artisnya yang satu ini.

"Duduklah" Perintah hechul. "kemudian jelaskan semuanya."

Sungmin tak bergeming, ia masih dalam posisi berdiri membelaKangin kursi besar yang letaknya lumayan jauh dari jangkauan meja panjang hechul. "Aku fikir ini sedikit seperti berolahraga," Sungmin menantang direkturnya tersebut. Hongki yang berdiri dibelakag Sungmin pin mulai mengeluarkan keringat dinginnya takut akan kemarahan Direkturnya tersebut. "Noona..." bisiknya pelan.

Sungmin memutar kepalanya sebentar kearah hongki dan tatapannya seolah berkata "Diamlah park!" hingga membuat hongki diam menundukan kepalanya tak berani lagi berbicara.

"Aku benar-benar akan gila jika semua artis yang kumiliki bertabiat seperti mu Sungmin-Ssi. Ada apa dengan mu, kenapa kau selalu membuat semuanya serba sulit ?" Ucap marah hechul tak kuasa mebendung amarahnya.

"Apa dari awal kau mpercayai ku hechul-Ssi ? Seberapa pun aku bilang tidak juga tidak akan ada yang mempercayai ku. Ini bukankah sudah biasa, biarkan saja seperti biasanya."

"Ini bukan masalah kecil yang seperti kau fikirkan. Ini adalah kau dan Cho Kyuhyun. Bukan tetang kau dan lelaki yang biasa kau kencani. Dia seorang Cho Kyuhyun." Amuk hechul.

Sungmin ikut tersulut akan pembicaraan hechul. "Kau masih menudu ku hechul-Ssi ?"

Hongki menatap iba kearah Sungmin.

"Noona..." Lirih hongki.

"Diamlah park," Sungmin kembali kefokus kearah hechul.

"Aku hanya akan bertanya sekali pada mu Sungmin, apakah artikel itu benar ?apa benar kau dan Kyuhyun memiliki hubungan khusus ?" Tanya hechul hati-hati, ia sedikit merasa bersalah dengan ucapannya beberapa saat lalu.

"Kau membuang waktu ku hechul-ssi. Aku tidak mengenal Cho Kyuhyun dan aku tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini." Tak lagi ingin berlama-lama satu ruangan dengan direkturnya tersebut Sungmin lebih memilih mengakhirinya. Dengan kasarnya ia mengambil tas bermerk pradanya yang sedari tadi dibawakan hongki dan melalui pemuda pendek tersebut.

"Lee Sungmin!" Teriak hechul mencoba menyegat artis didikannya tersebut agar tak keluar dari ruang meeting tersebut namun usahanya sia-sia saja. "Apa yang kau lakukan ? cepat kejar Sungmin dan bawa kemari lagi !"

Hongki yang masih syok akan kejadian beberapa saat mulai gelagapan mencerna perkataan Heechul.

**-Drama Queen-**

.

.

Air muka Sungmin memerah dan tak dipungkiri jika ia sedang menahan air matanya yang hampir turun ketika ia berbicara dengan hechul beberapa saat lalu. Perasaan yang sama percis ia rasakan 10 tahun yang lalu. Tak di percayai sungguh menyakitkan.

Dengan angkuhnya ia berjalan pasti dengan high heelnya setinggi 15 cm mencoba melewati koridor dengan cepat. Namun sepertinya takdir seolah memang harus mempertemukan keduanya. Walau dalam balutan baju yang terkesan casual tak menampakan jika namja tersebut seorang yang terkenal, jauh dari imagenya saat berada dalam panggung megah. Sungmin masih bisa mengenali namja tersebut terlebih lagi topi yang namja tersebut kenakan, Sungmin hafal betul siapa namja tersebut dari kejauhan.

Udara seolah berdesir lembut dan waktu seolah berhenti berdetak ketika Sungmin baru menyadari kurang dari 5 meter lagi ia kan berpapasan dengan namja tersebut. Ingin memutar arah namun terlanjur bertatapan dengan onyx tersebut dan bukan gayanya jika tak melewati suatu kerikil dari hidupnya. Kurang lebih Sungmin berfikir seperti itu.

Sungmin kembali berjalan dengan penuh percaya diri melewati namja tersebut. Namun tanpa ia duga namja tersebut tiba-tiba saja meraih pergelangan tangannya hingga membuatnya harus berputar arah dan menatap jelas sosok stoic tersebut.

Namja tersebut tersenyum lembut namun Sungmin sebaliknya menatap marah karnanya. "Kita bertemu lagi...teman lama." Ucap namja tersebut dengan suara bassnya.

"Lepaskan !" Sungmin berontak mencoba melepaskan cengkraman tanganya dari tangan namja tersebut. Namun semakin Sungmin berontak semakin lebar senyum yang diperlihatkan namja tersebut kearah Sungmin.

Sebuah blith kamera membuat keduanya diam terpaku dan memalingkan sumber cahaya itu berasal. Keduanya menatap tak percaya lelaki tinggi didepan mereka yang sedang melebarkan senyumnya.

"Aku mendapatkan kalian."

**-Drama Queen-**

.

.

.  
>TBCEnD ?

Sebelumnya aku minta maaf jika membawa nama sparkyu dlm cerita ku ini . Maaf hanya pinjam nama sja ne. aku gk berharap kesalah fahaman disini.

Kalo otak lg madet tuh ya gk bisa banyak ngomong. Aku ucapin makasih buat sambutan kalian atas kambek.y aku ^^Langsung aja deh bls ripyu kalian...

Bunnyming1186 : ^^ ne... hahah mereka kekasih ku(?) Lol kkk ditunggu saja

LiveLoveKyumin : hahah woles

allea1186 : Tanyakan pd rumput yg bergoyang itik*?) hahahha becanda... ikuti aja ne

Cho Hyun Ah SparKins 137 : Boleh asal ripyu ^^

Cholee saranghae : Annyeong Cholee ^^ Gomawo atas koreksiny, aku emang sering typo kok. kkkk maklum (?)

: Lanjutkan !

Park Heeni : Pastinya akan bertambah seru, mash banyak cast yg blm muncul dankonflik.y ^^ jadi jan lupa trs ikuti DQ dan ripyu ya...

Cho Adah Joyers : Dia menyakiti ku chingu :" (?) *kok curhat(?)

TiffyTiffanyLee: Pastinya ^^ tunggu aja ne dan jan lupa ripyu :*

dewi. : Menurut chingu(?) kkk tebak sendiri :p

Heldamagnae : I u too... wo bin (?) hahahha

ShinJiWoo920202 : Sebenery mereka anu(?)

kim wike : Mereka musuh dalam selimut xD gkgkgk

KyuMins : Ne annyeong ^^ welcome jan lupa ripyunya biar semangat ni (?)

Shin : Haduhh kkkkk malu ni mpe dikejer"(?) hahah oke becanda. Makaseh ya, aku terhura :""" *Lap ingus(?)

Rubby : Ne sudah ya ^^hoshi min ah : Jinjja ? kkkk oke aku publishny d ffn aja ya. Fb aku jarang bisaon. Aku jarang on, Pa aku semuany nganggur...

PaboGirl : Gomawo *Peluk mpe sesek

PS : Author Sera Lee, Lu kmna. ni ff buat lu tp lu absen mulu. Muncul lu

Semakin banyak ripyu semakin cepet apdet Chapter 2 ya ^^ jadi jan lupa ripyu! *aku maksa *mata melotot. Lol kkkkkAda yg gk kebales ? Protes aja kkkk okesee yu/kecup atu" kyumin muahhhh :***


	3. Chapter 3

Hanya bisa memandang tanpa bisa memiliki. Perumpamaan tersebut sepertinya tepat untuk keadaan yeoja tersebut saat ini. Dari balik kemudi mobil mewahnya, yeoja tersebut nampak mengawasi atau lebih tepatnya memandang bangunan beratap didepannya tersebut. Yeoja tersebut mencekram kemudi mobilnya mencoba melampiaskan perasaan kesalnya. Entah keberapa kalinya dalam satu hari ini ia menghela nafasnya. Perasaan ragu megitu mendominasi hatinya namun terlintas kembali keinginannya memiliki sesuatu tersebut. Untuk beberapa saat ia hanya melirik ponselnya yang berada dibangku samping kemudinya. Antara ragu dan tidak, ia raih phonsel tersebut. Untuk beberapa saat hanya terdengar nada tunggu sebelumnya seseorang disana mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Park, aku setuju. Aku akan melakukannya. Besok kita lakukan konfrensi pers itu."

Tittle

DRAMA QUEEN

Main Cast:

Lee Sungmin

Henry Lau

Cho Kyuhyun

Choi Siwon

Rating : T +

Genre : Romance/Comedy/Hurt

Ps : FF rikues Author Sera Lee... Buat semua pemaksaannya aku ucapin makasih ^^ *terpaksa.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Drama Queen~~~~~~~~~~

Happy Reading~~

Chap 2 : Takdir yang dibuat

~~~~~~~~~~~Drama Queen~~~~~~~~~~~

Tak henti-hentinya blitz kamera menyorot dua insan yang tengah duduk berdampingan layaknya sepasang kekasih tersebut. Suara-suara jepretan kamera mendominasi ruangan seolah para reporter-reporter tersebut takut akan kehilangan moment itu. Keduanya masih diam seribu bahasa, tidak ada yang berani membuka suara terlebih dahulu sampai akhirnya salah satu pihak dari management mereka mulai membuka suara. Beberapa penjelasan mulai dilontarkan kedua pihak management mereka masing-masing. Sampai tiba akhirnya Kyuhyun mulai menggerakan mikrofon yang ia gengam dan mencoba bersuara. Dengan mantap, Kyuhyun raih jemari Sungmin dan kemudian menggenggamnya erat seolah tak ingin melepaskannya barang sejenak. Namja februari tersebut melirik Sungmin beberapa saat dengan tatapan yang tak bisa dimengerti.

"Aku mencintai Sungmin. Apa karena aku mencintai seseorang, haruskah aku berkata maaf?" Tuturnya penuh dengan nada serius. Sungmin melirik hampir tak percaya Kyuhyun akan berucap sedemikian. Kyuhyun kembali menatap Sungmin. Keduanya saling bertatapan, tatapan keduanya sulit diartikan. Kyuhyun tersenyum kilas sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya,

"Karena hanya Sungmin yang aku inginkan. Mungkin ini terlalu mengejutkan untuk kalian (ELF) dan aku begitu melukai kalian. Kali ini aku meminta maaf atas ketidakjujuranku selama ini pada kalian. Aku hanya berusaha menjaga perasaan kalian."

Cahaya blitz semakin mendominasi, ini adalah saat dimana mereka tunggu. Yaitu pengakuan keduanya jika memiliki hubungan khusus. Sungmin menghela nafasnya, ia sedikit merasa lelah terus berwajah sendu seperti ini. Jika bukan karena kontrak 100 juta dollarnya, ia takan sudi bersanding dengan Kyuhyun. Terlebih lagi harus menjadi kekasih namja evil itu meski hanya didepan kamera sekalipun. Ya, setelah tertangkap basah oleh Kwangsoo keduanya memang tak mempunyai pilihan lain selain melakukan pengakuan palsu. Ditambah beberapa produser dan sponsor memberikan tawaran kontrak senilai 100 juta dollar asalkan keduanya mau melakukan settingan tersebut. Sebagai sepasang kekasih. Awalnya Sungmin menolak mentah-mentah dan tak berniat sama sekali menceburkan dirinya dilingkaran hidup Kyuhyun. Namun untuk beberapa alasan ia akhirnya harus membuang semua egonya dan menyetujuinya.

Suara riuh dan jempretan kamera semakin menjadi-jadi ketika Kyuhyun mengkahiri konferensi pers tersebut dengan mencium kening kekasih 100 juta dollarnya. Tak ingin membuang kesempatan, setelah mencium kening Sungmin cukup lama, ia kembali menundukan wajahnya dan menangkup lembut kedua pipi Sungmin. Mata Sungmin melotot tak percaya jika Kyuhyun berani menciumnya di depan publik seperti ini. Walau hanya sudut bibir saja yang terkena, tapi bagi Sungmin ini sudah suatu bencana baginya.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Drama Queen~~~~~~~~~~

Other Side

"Aish perempuan ini benar-benar membuat ku kesal saja" Maki beberapa yeoja yang tengah melihat tayangan Live suatu stasion TV.

"Dia itu apa bagusnya, selalu membuat sensasi. Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun menyukai perempuan semacam dia. Apa perempuan itu memggunakan sihir? Ah aku kesal" Umpat yeoja lainnya.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" Suara bass itu berhasil mengintupsi kegiatan para yeoja tersebut. Buru-buru para yeoja berseragam rumah sakit tersebut menundukan kepala mereka, malu akan perbuatan sendiri. Menggunjing ditengah jam kerja.

"Maafkan kami, dok." Sesal salah yeoja tersebut.

"Jika ketua sampai tahu, kalian tidak akan selamat. Perhatikan sikap kalian." Ucap namja bertubuh tinggi tersebut dengan bijak dan sedikit memperbaiki letak kaca mata minusnya yang sedikit mengendur. Ketika yeoja berstatus perawat dan bertugas sebagai administrasi tersebut kembali menyibukan diri dengan mengecek beberapa data. Namun namja tersebut belum beranjak dari tempatnya. Bukan untuk mengawasi ketiga perawat tersebut, namun tanpa sengaja matanya menatap layar TV flat tersebut kemudian matanya seolah terhipnotis melihat sosok yeoja didalam TV tersebut. Entah kenapa namja bertubuh tinggi tersebut merasakan desiran aneh ketika menatap mata yeoja tersebut. Hatinya berkata seolah akan ada takdir diantara mereka.

"Dokter Choi~" Panggilan keras tersebut mampu menyadarkan dan mengalihkan pandang siwon dari layar TV. "Ne." Buru-buru ia membuang semua pemikiran konyolnya dan lebih memilih menghampiri rekan sekerjanya.

~~~~~~~~~~~Drama Queen~~~~~~~~~~

"Arggghhh...apa Cho itu bodoh! Kenapa dia berani mencium ku seperti itu." Umpat kasar Sungmin setelah konfrensi pers tersebut ia tak henti-hentinya memaki apapun yang berada didepannya. Nafas Sungmin mulai kembang kempis menahan amarah yang sudah meledak-meledak. Dan yang dilakukan Hongki sang manager dan Boomi hanya diam tanpa berani bersuara. Keduanya hanya menjadi saksi kemarahan Sungmin yang meledak-ledak dan tanpa segan-segan yeoja berwajah cantik tersebut sesekali membanting barang-barang yang terdapat diruangan khusus di kantornya yang sekarang berubah menjadi ruangan pribadinya. Semenjak penyerangan para Sparkyu, Sungmin tak berani kembali ke apartemennya. Ia lebih memilih tinggal didalam kantor managementnya, menghindari konflik dan ia berpikir jika kantor adalah tempat aman baginya saat ini.

Tok tok tok

Belum habis kemarahan Sungmin, seseorang datang tanpa diundang dan tanpa persetujuannya. Seseorang itu masuk seenaknya saja ke dalam ruangan pribadinya. Namja tersebut sedikit tercengang melihat keadaan naas ruangan tersebut seolah ruangan itu baru saja mendapatkan bom meledak didalamnya.

"Aku tidak ingin melihatnya Park!" Ucap Sungmin masih dengan nada amarah.

"Noona..." cicit Hongki. Namja pendek itu sedikit sungkan jika harus mengusir Kyuhyun mengingat hubungan kerja diantara mereka harus dijaga dengan baik.

"Kau tidak mendengar ku eoh" Entah kenapa seolah lepas kontrol, Sungmin meraih sebuah asbak yang berada dimeja terdekatnya dan tanpa sadar melemparkannya kearah Hongki.

Prankk

Terdengar bunyi pecahan beling. Asbak tersebut pecah, tepat disebelah Hongki. Meleset, ya meleset dan nyaris mengenai namja tersebut. Namun pecahan beling tersebut meloncat mengenai pipi Hongki. Setetes darah segar mengalir dari pipi tanpa jerawat tersebut. Hongki yang masih _shock_ pun tak bergeming dan tak merasakan perih dipipinya. Ia bahkan tak mendengarkan Boomi yang berada disampingnya berteriak histeris karena refleks.

"Eonni-ya, kau keterlaluan!" ucap Boomi setengah terbawa emosi. Boomi langsung meraih bahu Hongki mencoba melihat luka dipipi namja tersebut. Hongki hanya diam dan tak bersuara. Namja tersebut menutupi luka dipipinya. Luka tersebut tak begitu parah, tapi entah kenapa hatinya berdenyut sakit. Ia memang sering mendapati sikap Sungmin yang pemarah namun ini beru pertama kalinya ia melihat Sungmin menyakiti orang lain dengan kemarahannya. Ia seperti tak mengenal Sungmin saat ini.

Demi Tuhan, Sungmin menyesal telah lepas kontrol seperti itu. Yeoja bergigi kelinci tersebut menggigit bibir bawahnya, dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kalian berdua, keluarlah. Sungmin, biar aku yang akan mengurusnya." Titah Kyuhyun mencoba mengurangi ketegangan di ruangan tersebut. Keduanya mengangguk setuju dan selang beberapa detik keduanya keluar dengan masih diam seribu bahasa.

"Pemarah. Tidak ada yang berubah. Semakin buruk." Sindir Kyuhyun mengena.

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat kearah Sungmin. Sungmin benci ketika ia harus berhadapan langsung dengan Kyuhyun. Ia benci melihat wajah _stoic_ tersebut. Ia benci mendengar suara bass Kyuhyun. Ia benar-benar membenci semua tentang Kyuhyun seolah-olah Kyuhyun bak virus berbahaya dalam hidupnya.

"Aku tidak ingin bicara denganmu." Ucap Sungmin dengan nada malas dan berusaha melenggang melewati Kyuhyun. Baru satu langkah Sungmin berhasil melewati Kyuhyun, namun Kyuhyun lebih gesit lagi mencekal lengan Sungmin hingga membuat langkahnya terhenti.

"Kau, melupakan fakta jika saat ini kau sedang berbicara dengan ku Sungmin-ah." Kyuhyun tersenyum merendahkan sambil mengangkat tangan Sungmin yang tengah ia cekal. Sungmin mencoba memberontak, namun sia-sia, Kyuhyun tak berniat melepaskan cengkraman tersebut dan malah semakin erat.

"Lepaskan Cho bodoh! Kau pikir kau berhak melakukan ini pada ku." Sungmin berteriak frustasi.

"Tentu saja, karena kau kekasihku Sungmin."

"Kau bermimpi Cho" Umpat kasar Sungmin. Sungmin kembali memberontak dan berusaha setengah mati melepaskan cengkraman tersebut. Kyuhyun semakin geram mendapati penolakan Sungmin, dalam sekali hentakan namja berwajah _stoic_ tersebut mendorong Sungmin ke belakang hingga Sungmin merasakan jika pantatnya membentur meja. Yeoja tersebut terpojok dan tak bisa bergerak. Kyuhyun mencekram kedua tangannya.

"Semakin kau memberontak, aku akan semakin melakukan lebih Sungmin." Ancam Kyuhyun dengan sungguh hingga membuat nyali Sungmin sedikit menciut.

'Kau pikir aku takut pada mu eoh' umpat Sungmin dalam hati.

"Aku membencimu, Kyuhyun! Aku akan membencimu sampai kau menjadi debu!" Sungmin mengumpat sambil berteriak frustasi di depan wajah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menyeringai dan sedikit terkekeh.

"Benarkah ?"

"Brengsek mpptttt..." Dengan sedikit kasar Kyuhyun melumat bibir ranum tersebut. Semenjak pertema kali ia bertemu dengam Sungmin ia memang sudah membayangkan bagaimana rasanya bibir tersebut jika ia lumat. Sungmin memberontak sekuat tenaga agar Kyuhyun melepaskan ciuman tersebut. Tangannya yang satu bebas ia gunakan memukul keras dada Kyuhyun. Namun Kyuhyun tak memperdulikannya dan semakin menekan tengkuk Sungmin memperdalam ciuman mereka. Beberapa kali Sungmin mencoba menggelengkan kepala berusaha mengelak dari ciuman tersebut, namun Kyuhyun masih bersikukuh menekan tengkuk Sungmin agar tak mengubah posisi. Semakin dalam semakin membuncah amarah Kyuhyun dalam ciuman tersebut namun ia tak memungkiri jika bibir Sungmin begitu manis dibibirnya. Semakin memberontak Sungmin, Kyuhyun semakin menjadi-jadi mencium bibirnya. Sungmin tak lagi berusaha memberontak, mungkin tenaga yang tersisa tak lagi cukup untuk melawan. Sungmin merasakan pergerakan bibir Kyuhyun tak lagi sebrutal tadi dan menjadi melembut setelah ia tak lagi memberontak. Namja _stoic_ tersebut melembutkan ciumannya dan melumat lembut bibir Sungmin. Sungmin hanya diam dan tak berniat membalas ciuman tersebut. Ia hanya diam memandang dingin dan amarah kearah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun akhirnya menyudahi ciumannya yang sepihak setelah merasa Sungmin tak lagi memberontak. Walaupun dengan berat hati ia melepaskan ciuman tersebut. Kyuhyun memandang penuh arti wajah Sungmin. Ia seolah ingin mencari sosok yang ia rindukan. Tapi yang ada hanyalah wajah Sungmin yang terlihat dingin. Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut sambil membelai kepala Sungmin.

"Aku pergi dulu." Sebelum pergi Kyuhyun mencium pucuk kepala Sungmin sekilas dan kemudian melenggang meninggalkan yeoja tersebut dengan semua kekacauan ruangan tersebut.

"Brengsek Cho~" umpat Sungmin lirih sambil meraba bibirnya yang nampak membangkak efek ciuman Kyuhyun.

~~~~~~~~~~~Drama Queen~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

.

-To Be Continue-

Maaf di chap ini aku gk bisa bales ripyu satu". Aku ucapin terima kasih buat yang udah baca dan review. Welcome aja buat reader baru yaa. Jan lupa ripyunya ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Tittle  
><strong>  
>Drama Queen <p>

Main Cast :

Lee Sungmin

Henry Lau

Cho Kyuhyun

Choi Siwon

Rating : T+

Genre :

Romance/Comedy/Hurt

Ps : FF rikues Author Sera Lee... Buat semua pemaksaannya aku ucapin makasih ^^ *terpaksa.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Drama Queen~~~~~~~~~~

Happy Reading~~

Chap 3 : I think i fallin

Hampir sebulan berlalu setelah konfrensi pers tersebut. Selama itu pula kyuhyun tak lagi muncul di hadapan sungmin setelah insiden ciuman mereka. Bukan untuk menghindar, tapi padatnya jadwal yang kyuhyun miliki hingga tak menyisakan waktu barang sejenak untuk meilihat kekasihnya.

Sama halnya dengan kyuhyun, sungmin pun tak kalah sibuknya, yeoja bergigi kelinci itu juga tengah dipadati jadwal syuting dan pemotretan beberapa majalah. Yeoja itu malah bersyukur atas kepadatan jadwal masing-masing hingga ia tak harus bertemu dengan kyuhyun satu bulan terakhir ini.

Beberapa media sempat mempertanyakan hubungan mereka berdua, namun sungmin selalu enggan menjawab pertanyaan tersebut dan hanya memasang senyum palsunya. Ia tak terlalu memusingkan berita miring tentang perihal hubungannya dengan kyuhyun.

Yeoja itu bahkan tak berminat sama sekali untuk menghubungi kyuhyun hanya sekedar bertanya kabar pun ia enggan melakukannya. Dibandingkan menghubungi kyuhyun, ia lebih memilih asik bermain SNS-nya. Sungmin yang jenuh menunggu diruangan pribadinya tersebut mengambil beberapa gambar dirinya dan menguplodnya ke akun pribadinya. Ia memang sering melakukannya, sekedar ingin menyapa para fansnya yang didominasi para namja.

Beberapa notif masuk kedalam pesan iphonenya setelah beberapa menit lalu ia mengunggah sebuah gambar dirinya yang terlihat senduh. Bibir dengan lipstik merah menyala tersebut menyunggingkan seulas senyuman yang indah ketika membaca beberapa komentar Fotonya beberapa saat lalu.

'Noona, kau tetap terlihat cantik walaupun sudah termiliki'

'Sungmin-ssi aku mencintai mu'

'Kau tampak lebih kurus noona, apa kyuhyun-ssi itu tidak membahagiakan mu ? Putuskan saja dia, lalu pergi bersama ku . hahahah'

'Noona, aku sangat patah hati'

Sungmin tertawa kecil membaca komentar-komentar tersebut. Namun beberapa saat senyum dan tawa itu pudar setelah beberapa notif masuk kembali. Wajah sungmin sedikit mengeras membacanya.

'Cih, liat saja betapa merananya perawan tua ini. Mungkin kyuhyun-ssi menyesal memilihnya, bahkan satu bulan ini mungkin kyuhyun-ssi sedang memikirkan ulang hubungan kalian.'

'Liat saja betapa gemuk pipinya, kalian masih menganggapnya kurus. Apa mata kalian buta ?'

'Dia terlihat buruk. Apa dia fikir akan ada orang tang bersimpati padanya. Mati saja kau sungmin !'

Sungmin memegang tengkuknya karna kesal bukan main. Beberapa kali yeoja itu mengumpat menyumpahi beberapa akun yeoja yang telah lancang berkomentar seenaknya saja.

Jemarinya yang halus itu hampir saja mengetikan sesuatu jika saja sebuah notif masuk kembali dan berkomentar fotonya. Ia sedikit mengerutkan keningnya melihat nama akun tersebut. Nemo Fish.

'Terlalu banyak omong itu disebut tong kosong.' (Nemo fish)

Satu notif masuk lagi dan sungmin semakin mengerutkan keningnya melihat nama akun yang tak kalah anehnya dengan Nemo Fish.

'Apa kalian fans kyuhyun ? kalo begitu aku adalah fans sungmin-ssi' (Rakun)

Setelahanya notif terus masuk dan membuat sungmin tercengan ketika dua akun dengan nama aneh tersebut terus membelanya tanpa henti dihadapan para akun yeoja.

~~~~~~~~~~~Drama Queen~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Aish jinjja. Kenapa gadis-gadis ini menyebalkan" Umpat namja bertubuh kekar tersebut dan tanpa hentinya jemarinya mengetikan sesuatu dilayar gadgetnya.

Tak berbeda dari namja kekar tersebut, namja terkenal dengan tingkat kehumorannya yang tinggi itu yang tengah duduk berdampingan dengan namja kekar tersebut juga menyibukan diri mengetikan sesuatu dilayar Iphone miliknya.

"Yak hyung, haruskah kita melakukan ini ?" Tanya namja itu pada namja kekar tersebut.

"Kita harus melakukannya sampai akhir hae, aku tidak bisa membiarkan sungmin ku terluka."

"Dia juga sungmin ku hyung." Ralat donghae.

"Aish...aku mengerti. Dia sungmin kita ?"

Donghae dan kangin tertawa puas secara bersamaan tanpa menyadari namja evil tengah menatap tak suka kearah keduanya.

"Dia cuman Sungmin-Ku"

Tawa keduanya langsung terhenti ketika evil tersebut bersuara dan duduk langsung dihadapan mereka.

Keduanya tak berniat bersuara dan mengacuhkan maknae super junior tersebut. Setelah kejadian pemberitaan itu, kangin dan donghae meresa kecewa dan dikhianati oleh kyuhyun. Kekanakan, tapi itu cara tersendiri untuk menghukum maknae satu ini menurut kangin. Keduanya kembali asik mengetikan sesuatu diatas layar canggih masing-masing.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya, bukan pertama kalinya ia mendapati dua hyungnya ini mengacuhkannya dan tak menganggap keberadaannya.

"Yak hyung berentilah bersikap seperti ini."

"..." Keduanya masih tak menghiraukan kyuhyun.

"Baiklah aku menyerah. Apa yang kalian inginkan agar bisa memaafkan ku ?" Ucap kyuhyun pasrah. Ia buntu, benar-benar kehabisan cara membujuk kedua hyungnya tersebut agar berbicara kembali dengannya.

"Berikan sungmin pada kami ?" Jawab kangin asal.

"Apa kalian gila ? aku tidak setuju." Tolak kyuhyun mentah-mentah.

"Kalau begitu jangan berbicara dengan kami." Kali ini donghae bersuara di iringi anggukan setuju kangin.

"Yak hyung-ah"Kyuhyun berujar frustasi.

"Behenti memasang wajah menyedihkan mu itu kyu. Kau tampak sangat buruk" Kangin mulai dengan kata-kata sarkatisnya.

"Kita ubah permintaan. Bagaimana ?" Ujar donghae memberikan solusi.

Kyuhyun mengangguk ragu, ia takut jika kedua hyungnya tersebut akan lebih meminta permohonan tidak masuk akan kembali. Membayangkannya saja sudah mengerikan diotak kyuhyun.

"Hm bagaimana kalau kau harus membawa sungmin mengunjungi dorm ?"

"Aku setuju" Seru kangin semangat.

Kyuhyun nampak ragu meng-Iya kan permintaan donghae mengingat jika sungmin saja enggan berurusan dengannya apa lagi jika harus berputar diporos hidupnya. 

~~~~~~~~~Drama Queen~~~~~~~~~~~

"Noona"

Sungmin terlonjak dari tempat duduknya mendengar suara hongki memanggil namanya. Ia terlalu fokus dengan akun jejaring sosialnya sampai tak menyadari jika managernya tersebut cukup lama berdiam diri memperhatikan tingkahnya.

"Yak! Tidak bisakah kau mengetuk pintu park ?"

"Aku bahkan sudah mengetuknya beberapa kali" Bela hongki.

Setelah kejadian pelemparan asbak itu, sungmin segera meminta maaf pada managernya tersebut. Dan seperti biasa, hongki selalu akan memaafkan sungmin. Baik buruknya yeoja satu ini, hongki hafal betul jika dibalik sifat pemarah dan menyebalkan artisnya tersebut mempunyai sisi baik. Dan jarang orang bisa melihat itu.

"Noona apa yang kau lakukan ?" Hongki penasaran dengan apa yang tengah sungmin lakukan hingga tak menyadari kehadirannya.

"Tidak ada" Sungmin sedikit gugup menjawabnya. Ia akan berada dalam masalah besar jika managernya mengetahui kegiatannya tadi. Dengan gerakan perlahan ia coba sembunyikan Iphonenya. Tapi sayang hongki jeli untuk dibohonginya, namja tersebut faham gelagat sungmin yang satu ini.

Hongki langsung meraih Iphone sungmin secara cepat sebelum yeoja kelinci tersebut memasukannya kedalam tas bermerknya.

"Noona...sudah ku bilang jangan melakukan ini. Heechul sajangnim sudah melarang mu melakukan ini bukan." Hongki merajuk gusar.

"Aish..." sungmin merebut kembali Iphonenya dari tangan hongki "dia tidak akan tahu jika kau tak memberi tahunya." ancam sungmin secara halus.

"Noona..." Hongki benar-benar gusar.

"Aish lupakan. Weh, bagaimana dengan progam acara ku ? Apa sudah ditentukan siapa pemenangnya ?" Sungmin mencoba mengalihkan perhatian hongki. Cukup berhasil karna hongki mulai bersuara kembali tapi dengan ekspresi serius.

"Noona kita dalam masalah besar soal pemenang itu."

"Maksud mu ?" Sungmin sedikit antusias.

"Hngh..."Hongki tampak begitu ragu mengatakannya,"itu, pemenang utama menolak melakukan dating tersebut."

"Apa ?" Sungmin melotot tak percaya dengan pendengarannya sendiri. "Di-dia berani..." sungmin menarik nafasnya dan menghembuskannya secara kasar. "menolak..." sekali lagi yeoja bergigi kelinci itu menghembuskan nafas kasarny. "Nega ?" sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Hongki mengangguk takut melihat sungmin yang mulai mengitari meja diruangan tersebut. Yeoja berambut ikal tersebut berkacak pinggang menengadahkan kepalanya beberapa kali mencoba meredam amarahnya.

"Ya park, kalau begitu lakukan dengan pemenang kedua saja."

"Itu masalahnya, pemenang kedua..." hongki nampak ragu melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia benar-benar takut.

"Apa lagi ?" Suara sungmin mulai meninggi hingga membuat managernya itu takut. "Apa pemanang kedua juga menolak ku ? Ada apa dengan orang-orang ini. Apa mereka tidak tahu aku ini ?" sungmin sudah berada diujung kesabaranya. Yeoja kelinci itu mulai memijat tengkuknya karena kesal.  
>"Bukan karna itu..."<p>

"Lalu apa ?" Bentak sungmin karna gemas.

"Eum..." Hongki menarik nafas sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya," pemenang kedua, dia seorang paman berumur 50 tahun noona"

Sungmin hampir terjatuh dari tempat ia berpikak jika tangannya tak gesit memegang ujung meja terdekatnya. Ia benar-benar kaget bukan main, membayangkan jika dirinya harus berkencan dengan seorang paman berumur 50 tahun saja ia tak mau. Apa lagi jika benar-benar harus melakukanya, lebih baik ia tak mendapatkan job selama sebulan.

"Apa kau sudah gila ?"

Hongki benar-benar gusar, ia pun tak tahu harus bagaimana. Pemenang utama secara sepihak menolak undian tersebut dengan alasan jika pemenang utama tersebut merasa tak pernah mengikuti undian tersebut. Tak ada pemenang ketiga dan tak ada pilihan selain berkencan dengan seorang pria tua.

"Aku benar-benar menyesal noona" Sesal hongki secara mendalam, ia benar-benar tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi.

Sungmin terdiam sesaat sebelum terlintas pemikiran yang cukup berpeluang. "Park-ah, kau mempunyai data pemenang utama ?"

~~~~~~~Drama Queen~~~~~~~

"Aish...aku akan menjadi panda sungguhan jika setiap hari seperti ini !" Gerutu yeoja berpipi cubby tersebut dengan membanting kepala kostum boneka pandanya.

"Kenapa nasib ku seperti ini ? Ah, aku benar-benar kesal !" Umpat lagi yeoja tersebut pada dirinya sendiri.

Yeoja tersebut menatap kesal kepala boneka tersebut. Ia benar-benar muak setiap harinya harus memakai kostum berat dan panas itu hanya demi mengisi acaranya yang mengahruskanya terlihat konyol.

Dengan malasnya ia merendahkan badanya yang masih berbalut kostum tersebut mencoba meraih kepala boneka kostum tersebut. Ini tak semudah yang ia pikirkan, yeoja berpipi cubby tersebut nampak kesusahan menjangkau kepala boneka tersebut. Dan lebih parahnya lagi, sebuah kaki bersepatu high hell yang terlihat menjulang itu tanpa dosa menendang kepala boneka tersebut menjauhkan dari jangkauan yeoja berkostum itu.

"Ya!Apa kau..." Henry-yeoja berkostum panda itu nampak tercekat ketika ingin melanjutkan kata-katanya melihat sosok yeoja dihadapannya tersebut.

"Kau benar-benar pantas dengan kostum konyol itu henry-ssi." Dengan angkuhnya yeoja bersurai madu tersebut mensedakepkan kedua tangannya diatas dadanya dan menatap rendah kearah henry.

"Kau !" umpat henry tersulut.

Yeoja bermata tajam tersebut tersenyum meremehkan. Dengan angkuhnya yeoja bersurai panjang tersebut berjalan mendekat kearah henry. Ia menghentikan langkahnya ketika berada tepat d samping henry, dengan gerkan perlahan ia mendekatkan bibirnya yang terlihat sensual kearah telinga henry.

"Menurut ku, dibandingkan kau berharap menjadi artis. Kau lebih cocok dengan sampah ini." Bisiknya pelan namun penuh dengan nada penekanan disetiap kalimatnya. Dengan sengaja yeoja tersebut menabrakan bahu mereka hingga membuat henry terhuyung dan berlalu begitu saja.

"Kau benar-benar brengsek sungmin !" Umpat henry dengan masih menatap punggung sungmin yang berjalan angkuh.

~~~~~~~~~~~Drama Queen~~~~~~~~

Sudah hampir ke 10 kalinya sungmin memeriksa alamat yang tertera diselembar kertas tersebut, memastikan jika alamat tersebut sama dengan no rumah didepannya itu. Dengan angkuhnya ia merapikan penampilannya, membenarkan letak kaca mata dan scrafnya agar menutupi sebagian dagunya.

Setelah yakin penampilannya telah sempurna, yeoja berwajah angkuh itu membuka knop pintu mobil mewahnya. Dengan anggunnnya sungmin melangkah pasti dan membuka gerbang rumah tersebut. 'Sederhana' rumah itu jauh lebih sederhana dibandingkan pemikiran sungmin jika orang yang akan ia temui adalah berasal dari kalangan mewah. Walaupun tak begitu mewah, tapi bangunan tersebut juga tak bisa dibilang kurang dari kata standar. Minimalis namun kesan klasik begitu mendominasi bangunan tersebut.

Entah kemana semua kepercayaan diri sungmin ketika ia sudah berada tepat didepan pintu bangunan beratap tersebut. "Apa aku haru melakukannya sendiri ?" Sungmin mulai bermonolog, "Hey, aku bahkan seorang selebriti ? apa aku harus ?" sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri sungmin terus menghela nafasnya.

Sungmin hendak membalik badannya dan mengurungkan niatnya melakukan rencananya sendiri jika ia tak teringat kata-kata hongki beberapa hari lalu. "Tidak tidak tidak ! Aku harus melakukannya, ya aku harus melakukannya. Aku tidak ingin berkencan dengan tua bangka itu"

Untuk beberapa saat sungmin hanya bisa menunggu pintu tersebut terbuka setelah ia menekan bel-nya beberapa saat lalu. Wajah sungmin berubah kusut mendapati pintu tersebut tak kunjung terbuka, sesekali yeoja kelinci tersebut mengumpat tak jelas sampai tiba-tiba pintu tersebut akhirnya terbuka. Sesegera mungkin sungmin mengubah ekspresinya menjadi semanis mungkin, tersenyum maut yang mampu meruntuhkan seluruh namja korea.

Brugggghh

Sungmin terkesiap mendapati pintu tersebut tertutup kembali setelah baru beberapa detik terbuka. Senyum dibibir yeoja tersebut meluntur seketika. Ia menghela nafas jengkelnya sambil berkacak pinggang. "Astaga aku tidak percaya, ada apa dengan orang-orang ini. Apa mereka gila !" Sungmin terus mengumpat didepan pintu tersebut sambil menunjuk-nunjuk pintu itu dengan ekpresinya yang terlihat jengkel bukan main.

Namun tiba-tiba saja pintu tersebut terbuka kembali dan tanpa sungmin duga seseorang menerjang tubuhnya, memeluk erat dirinya. Seseorang yang beberapa saat lalu dengan sadisnya menutup pintu itu dan kini orang itu pula menerjangnnya.

"Eonni-ya benarkah ini kau ? astaga aku tidak percaya ?" Ucapnya kagum setelah melepaskan pelukannya dari sungmin. "Wah, kau benar-benar cantik dibandingkan di TV, aku...aku astaga" Gadis kecil tersebut membekap mulutnya sendiri, tak mampu mengucapkan kata-kata bahagianya setelah melihat sosok idolanya tepat berada didepannya. Bahkan mata gadis tersebut nampak berbinar-binar seolah ada ribuan bintang didalam matanya.

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dapati sekarang. Walau sedikit canggung akan keadaan keduanya, sungmin masih mencoba menunjukan rasa hormatnya sebagai tamu berkunjung, yeoja 29 tahun tersebut membungkukkan badannya dan mencoba tersenyum ramah walaupun hanya palsu.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Drama Queen~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wah, apa seperti ini isi mobil eonni-ya ? benar-benar mewah"

Sungmin menatap malas kearah yeoja disebalah kemudinya. Jujur saja ia sedikit risih dengan prilaku gadis kecil tersebut. "Ah, bisahkah kau berhenti melakukan itu ?"

"Joon myun. Eonni bisa memanggil ku joon myun, ah mian" Gadis yang diperkirakan sungmin hendak beranjak puber tersebut menunduk lesuh hingga membuat sungmin tak enak hati melihat ekpresi gadis periang itu tiba-tiba saja berubah mendung.

"Joon myun-ssi apa kau haus ?" Sungmin menawarkan sekaleng soft drink yang ia ambil dari dashboar mobilnya ke arah joon myun dengan tangan kiri yang bebas dari kemudi.

Mata gadis kecil itu kembali berbinar dan tampaknya tindakan sungmin membuatnya terharu. "Apa aku boleh ?"

"Ya, bukankah aku menawarkannya pada mu ?"

"Gomawo eonni-ya" Joon myun hampir menitihkan air matanya karna bahagia.

Setelah menerima sekaleng soft drink tersebut joon myun nampak tenang dan ekpresinya masih berbinar-binar menatap sekaleng minuman tersebut tanpa berniat meminumnya. Sedangkan sungmin terlalu fokus dengan jalanan hingga tak memperhatikan ekspresi joon myun.

"Apa kau yakin jika kakak mu bekerja dirumah sakit ini ?" Tanya sungmin penuh selidik setelah memarkirkan mobil mewahnya dipelataran parkir rumah sakit internasional tersebut.

"Ne, eonni. Oppa bekerja disini" Joon myun menjawab pertanyaan sungmim dengan mantap. Awalnya sungmin sempat meragukan gadis kecil disebalahnya tapi melihat mata joon myun yang begitu terlihat polos, ia yakin jika gadis kecil tersebut tak sedang berbohong.

"Baiklah kajja"

Keduanya berjalan memasukin rumah sakit tersebut. Joon myun nampak berlari kecil mendahului sungmin, gadis itu benar-benar hyper aktif. Sedangkan sungmin begitu berhati-hati jika penyamarannya bisa saja terbongkar. Beberapa orang memandang kearahnya mungkin sadar akan dirinya, ia naikan lagi scarfnya lebih tinggi.

"Eonni-ya annyeong!" Sapa joon myun sembari membungkukkan badannya dihadapan yeoja bertugas resepsionis tersebut.

"Ah joon myun, apa yang kau lakukan disini eoh ?" Tanya yeoja yang bertugas sebagai resepsionis tersebut.

"Eonni, oppa oddie ?"

"Myun-ah jam kerja dokter Choi sudah berakhir satu jam lalu."

"Wah ? jinjja. Ash.." Umpat gadis kecil tersebut tanpa ia sadari.

"Apa kau ingin aku antar pulang myun-ah ?" Yeoja tersebut mencoba mencari simpati dari joon myun namun terlali ketara hingha membuat joon myun kadang risih sendiri.

"Tidak tidak eonni-ah gomawo, tapi aku bersama seseorang." Joom myun melirik sekilas sungmim yang berdiri tak jauh darinya sambil memunggunginya.

"Nugu ? Seperinya aku pernah melihatnya." yeoja resepsionis mencoba menajamkan ingatannya.

Joon myun nampak gugup, ia hampir melupakan fakta jika sungmin seorang public figur jadi ia tak mungkin terang-terangan mengatakan yang sebernarnya. "Ah...dia saudara kami dari desa. Ya benar begitu haha" Gadis kecil itu tertawa hambar menutupi rasa canggungnya.

"Eonni, aku masih ada yang harus ku urus. Sampai jumpa" Buru gadis tersebut mengambil langkah seribunya, ia takut jika ditanya lebih lagi tentang sungmin.

"Aku rasa teralalu berkelas untuk orang desa." Yeoja resepsionis tersebut masih bermonolog mengomentari penampilan yeoja yang joon myun kenalkan sebagain saudara jauhnya.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Drama Queen~~~~~~~~~~

"Kau" Tunjuk sungmin terang-terangan kearah gadis disebelahnya tersebut. "Kau. Apa kau sedang mempermainkan ku eoh ?"

"Tidak, aku tidak berbohong eonni. Kakak ku memang bekerja dirumah sakit ini."

Keduanya, sungmin dan joon myun kembali memasuki mobil mewah sungmin setelah mendapati jika seseorang yang sungmin cari susah tak berada ditempat kerjanya.

Sungmin menghela nafasnya, ia sudah tak bisa lagi bersikap manis didepan joon myun. Ia terlalu sabar, dan mungkin terlalu bodoh mempercayai gadis yang baru beranjak 14 tahunan.

"Kita kembali saja." Ucap mutlak sungmin sambil menjalankan kembali mobilnya keluar dari pelataran rumah sakit tersebut.

"Eonni-ya..." Joon myun sepertinya mengingat sesuatu, "Oppa, dia kadang mengajar juga di salah satu club karate milik temannya."

Sungmin melirik malas kearah joon myun sebelum kembali fokus kearah jalanan. "Lupakan." Nampaknya ia sudah menyerah, terlalu lelah dengan semua pikiran yang berkecamuk didalam otaknya.

"Ku mohon, percayalah pada ku ?" Gadis kecil ini juga tak kalah keras kepalanya ia mencoba membujuk sungmin agar menurti kata-katanya.

"Kenapa aku harus mempercayai mu ?" Tanya sungmin begitu dengan nada dinginnya.

"Karna aku tahu jika kakak ku memenangkan undian itu ?"

"Kk-kau ?" Sungmin tercekat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Drama Queeen~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sungmin tak begitu antusias ketika jemari lentiknya ditarik begitu saja oleh joon myun yang hyper aktif. Gadis berlesung pipi tersebut memaksa sungmin agar memasuki aula indor club tersebut.

" .Hya"

Suara-suara penuh semangat itu nampaknya sedikit membuat sungmin tak nyaman. Ini bukanlah ide bagus, ia seorang artis. Ia tak yakin jika dirinya bisa keluar dengan selamat dari tempat ramai yang penuh didominasi lelaki remaja ini. Namun joon myun selalu bisa memaksanya dan berakhir ia harus menunggu disudut ruangan aula tersebut karna joon myun beberapa menit lalu berpesan jika dirinya harus menunggu disitu sedangkan gadia hyper aktif tersebut mencari keberadaan saudara kandung satu-satunya itu.

Beberapa saat sungmin terus memperhatikan beberapa namja yang nampak sibuk dengan latihannya, sampai salah satu namja itu meliriknya dan berbisik sesutu pada teman namja lainnya. Bulu kuduk sungmin menegang, ia takut jika penyamarannya terbongkar. Foxy eyes-nya ia arahkam kesegala sudut sampai ia menemukan sebuah pintu yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Tak mau mengambil risiko yang lebih jauh, dengan angkuhnya ia berjalan mendekati pintu tersebut.

'Taman ya ?'

Sungmin tak menyangka jika ada taman sehijau ini dibelakang aula itu. Kakinya seolah bergerak otomatis menelusuri taman teraebut, ia bahkan tak tahu kemana dan dimana ia berada. Poor min.

Wae wae eonje buteo niga Joheun jineun nan jal molla molla

(Mengapa, mengapa? aku tidak tahu sejak kapan mulai menyukaimu)

Daeche wae wae eonje buteo Niga joheunji nan jal molla

(Mengapa, mengapa? aku tidak tahu sejak kapan mulai menyukaimu)

Geunyang neukkimi joha

(Aku yan mulai merasakan sesuatu yang baik)

Geunyang ireohge Geunyang ireohge dagawa

(Tetaplah seperti ini, tetaplah seperti ini dan hampirilah aku)

Sungmin merasakan jika jantungnya seolah meledak. Nafasnya begitu tercekat dan waktu seolah berhenti didetik itu pula. Angin berdesir halus hingga membuat sebagian rambut ikalnya bergerak.

'Perasaan seperti apa ini ?' Tanyanya dalam hati dengan masih menatap sosok namja tersebut.

Foxy eyes-nya seolah terhipnotis oleh sosok namja bertubuh atletis tersebut. Melihat namja tersebut tengah berlatih dengan namja lainnya. Namun entah kenapa hatinya berdesir aneh menatap sosok tersebut.

End... (?)

jahahah Tbc kok

TBC~~~

** ~~~~~~~Bonus Chap~~~~~~~~~ **

**Main Chast :**

**Hyun seung min As Lee Sungmin young**

**Seo young joo As Cho Kyuhyun young**

"Dasar gadis tidak tau malu !" Dengan sadisnya beberapa yeoja berseragam High School tersebut membully yeoja pendiam tersebut. Tak segan segan beberapa yeoja tersebut menjabak dan menampar pipi mulus yeoja itu. Tak ada suara rintihan atau pun tangis yang keluar dari bibir plump tersebut. Bukan wajah ketakutan yang nampak diraut yeoja itu, tapi ia tetap menampakan wajah angkuhnya hingga membuat para yeoja membullynya semakin naik pitam.

"Kk-kau benar-benar minta dihajar !" Salah satu yeoja berambut pendek tersebut kesal dan bermaksud menampar pipi mulus yeoja itu namun sebuah suara berhasik mengintrupai kegiatan mereka.

"Ah Park seosangnim !" Sebuah suara bass dari luar gudang tersebut cukup ampuh menghentikan kegitan bully tersebut. Para yeoja yeoja tersebut langsung berhamburan meninggalkan gudang tersebut dan menyisahkan yeoja manis terbully tersebut.

Yeoja tersebut masih dalam posisi terduduk dilantai yang dingin dengan keadaan yang sedikit mengenaskan. Rambut dan baju yang ia kenakan kusut dan beberapa luka lebam diujung bibirnya akibat tamparan para yeoja bengal tadi.

Terdengar derap langkah dari luar gudang tersebut hingga semakin mendekat kearah yeoja tersebut, namun yeoja itu masih tak bergeming dan masih tetap dalam posisi bersimpuh.

"Ya! Gwencana ?" Tanya namja jangkung tersebut menghampiri yeoja tersebut. Namja tersebut memang hendak memasukan beberapa peralatan olahraga kedalam gudang penyimpanan tersebut dengan tak sengaja mendengar suara gaduh beberapa yeoja. Karna rasa penasarannya ia mencoba melihat dari celah pintu gudang tersebut dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat aksi membully tersebut. Tak ingin mengambil risiko yang lebih panjang lagi, terlintas di otas jeniusnya untuk menyelamatkan yeoja tersebut tanpa harus banyak membawa begitu banyak pihak, ia berbohong memanggil guru BPnya dan cukup ampuh menghentikan aksi membully tersebut.

"Weh, gwencana ?" Kyuhyun-namja jangkung tersebut meraih pundak yeoja tersebut memastikan untuk kedua kalinya bahwa yeoja didepannya itu baik-baik saja. Namun yeoja itu menghiraukannya dan masih menunduk menyembunyikan wajah cantiknya dari kyuhyun.

"Sial, jepit rambut ku rusak." Umpat yeoja tersebut pelan. Kyuhyun sedikit tercengang mendapati sikap yeoja didepannya yang lebih menghawatirkan benda tersebut dibandingkan tubuhnya sendiri.

Yeoja itu mendongak memperlihatkan mata tajamnya dihadapan kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terpanah, walau dalam keadaan naas sekalipun yeoja itu masih terlihat cantik. Mata rubah tajamnya, rambut lurus dengan phoni lurus sebatas alis matanya dan bibir bershape-M penuh walau pun disudut bibur tersebut terdapat darah segar tak mengurangi kecantikannya.

Kyuhyun tertegun menatap mata tersebut, lidahnya seolah keluh. Secara refleks tangannya terulur menyisihkan rambut samping yeoja tersebut hingga telinga yeoja itu terlihat jelas. "Jadi benar ya gosip itu, jika gadis bernama sungmin itu gadis tercantik disekolah ini ?" Ucap kyuhyun secara frontal tanpa namja stoic tersebut sadari, mungkin ia terlalu jujur atau terlalu terpana akan pesona sungmin.

Sungmin langsung menepis tangan kyuhyun. "Lepas, aku tidak suka kau menyentuh ku dengan tangan kotor mu."

Kyuhyun tak begitu kaget ketika sungmin mengucapkan kata-kata sarkatisnya. Selain mendengar kabar jika sungmin merupakan gadis tercantik sekolahnya, ia juga mendengar jika yeoja cantik itu memiliki tingkat kesombongan yang luar biasa dan setiap ia membuka mulutnya hanya kata-kata sarkatis yang keluar. Kyuhyun dan sungmin memang tak saling mengenal walaupun dalam satu angkatan yang sama karna merka tidak pernah mendaptkan kelas yang sama. Kyuhyun hanya pernah melihat sungmin beberapa kali dalam jarak yang jauh dan tak pernah dalam jarak sedekat ini, bahkan membayangkan memegang rambutnya pun tidak. Tapi hari ini pemuda evil ini begitu beruntung.

Dengan tertatih sungmin mencoba berdiri dan meninggalkan kyuhyun. Pemuda evil tersebut terkesiap, "Ya gadis jepit rambut, apa seperti ini cara mu berterima kasih ?" Teriak kyuhyun.

Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya dan memutar tubuhmya dengan susah payah agar menghadap kyuhyun. "Jadi kau menolong ku karna beeharap imbalan ? Tapi baiklah aku akan membayarnya." Sungmin hendak berbalik namun suara kyuhyun mampu membuatnya tercekat.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita berteman sungmin-ssi ?"

Sungmin memunggungi kyuhyun dan berdecih pelan, "Aku...aku tidak mau berteman dengan mu."

.  
>Setelah kejadian tersebut, kyuhyun tak pantang menyerah menganggu sungmin. Setiap hati namja stoic tersebuy mencoba mencari perhatian sungmin namun yeoja itu tetap dengan sikap angkuhnya tak memperdulikan keberadaan kyuhyun.<p>

Kyuhyun beberapa kali bertanya pada temannya mengenai sungmin. Kini kyuhyun mengerti sikap sungmin seperti itu, ia memang sedari dulu hidup dengan mewah. Dilahirkan dikeluarga serba ada membuat yeoja tersebut tumbuh menjadi yeoja angkuh tapi bukan ini alasan kenapa yeoja itu nampak begitu terlihat murung dan pendiam.

Alasan sesungguhnya mungkin karna kematian ayah kandungnya dan ia harus jatuh miskin karna tudingan korupsi yang memojokkan ayahnya. Ia kehilangan semuanya, bahkan sekrang ia hanya hidup sebatang kara. Ya, dia yatim piatu sekarang. Ibu kandunya meninggal saat dirinya baru saja dilahirkan. Tak ada kasih sayang yang pernah ia rasakan seumur hidupnyahingga membuatnya tumbuh menjadi yeoja angkuh.

Hari demi hari kyuhyun tak gentar meluluhkan hati yeoja angkuh ini, hingga suatu saat yeoja itu menyerah juga.

"Kau menyebalkan Cho-ssi. Kenapa kau terus mengikuti ku ?"

"Karna kau terus menolak berteman dengan ku sungmin, maka aku akan semakin menempel pada mu." jawab kyuhyun dengan entengnya.

"Kau menyebalkan cho, aku tetap tidak ingin berteman dengan mu !" Ucap sungmin final.

"Terserah saja, kalo begitu aku akan tetap mengikuti mu. Menempel pada mu."

"Katakan"

"Apa ?"

"Katakan kenapa kau ingin berteman dengan ku ?" Sungmin sedikit heran dengan kyuhyun. Jika namja lain mendekatinya bermaksud menjadikannya kekasih mereka lain halnya dengan kyuhyun, ia benar-benar tak faham.

"Apa perlu alasan ? Kau pernah dengar, jika mencintai itu tidak memerlukan alasan ?"

"Itu dua hal berbeda !"

"Itu hanya otomatis saja."

"Ayah ku seorang koruptor"

"Lalu ?" Kyuhyun menjwabnya dengan santai.

"Ayah ku seorang koruptor, jika kau hanya mengasihi ku, aku tidak butuh. Aku tidak akan mengijinkan seseorang mengasihu ku."

"Ini tidak ada hubunganya dengan itu, aku hanya ingin berteman dengan mu saja. Apa itu tidak bisa dijadikan alasan ?"

Sungmin tertegun mendengar dan melihat ketulusan kyuhyun. Ia menyerah dan mebiarkan seseorang masuk dipusaran hidupnya.

FLHASBACK OFF

TBC

Fiuhhh akhirny setelah berminggu" akhirnya bisa update chap 3 juga hiks *Lebay lu thor* -_-)/ arra"

Oke aku mungkin bkn satu satunya joyers yg lg patah hati hiks T.T tp jujur setelh mendapatkan pesan pribadi dr slah satu nae chingu membuat ku sedikt drop. Astaga, aku memang jarang sekali update mengenai apapun didunia maya dan alhasil aku benar" syok. Oke tdk bisa dijelaskan bagaimana, aku jg merasa pasti kalian merasakan hal yg sama. Lambat laun memang akan seperti ini bukan ? tp aku ttp akan menjadi joyers Hiks.

Seblmny aku minta maaf gk bisa bls ripyu kalian lagi karna terlalu kacau dan typo bersebaran.

Warning ya, bonus chap itu fb kyumin pas muda jd bayangankan merka berwajah seperti chast diatas tersebut ketika mereka muda, tidak akan banyak fb ya cmn sekilas sekilas saja.

Jan lupa ripyumya see next readers LOVE YOU ALL. *Lee minnkyu


	5. Chapter 5

Tittle

Drama Queen

Main Cast :

Lee Sungmin

Henry Lau

Cho Kyuhyun

Choi Siwon

Rating :

T

Genre :

Romance/Comedy/Hurt

Ps : FF rikues Author Sera Lee... Buat semua pemaksaannya aku ucapin makasih ^^ *terpaksa.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Drama Queen~~~~~~~~~~

Happy Reading~~

Chap 4

Hampir sebulan sudah kyuhyun merasa gila, gila karna pikiran dan hatinya terus tertuju sang gadisnya. Dipandangi foto yeoja berseragam High school dilayar handphonenya tersebut. Entah menguap kemana rasa lelahnya jika sudah melihat foto tersebut. Seperti mendapatkan energi kembali, setiap ia lelah dan ingin menyerah dengan keadaannya saat ini, maka ia akan selalu menatap foto tersebut. Tanpa sadar kyuhyun tersenyum memandangnya dan membelai halus layar canggih tersebut seolah-olah ia tengah membelai gadis tersebut.

"Kau sepertinya sangat tergila-gila padanya kawan."

Kyuhyun langsung terkesiap mendapati tepukan halus dibahunya. Namja berambut ikal tersebut menoleh dan mendapati cengiran bodoh dari sang penepuk. Kyuhyun mendesah kecil dan tak menghiraukan namja tersebut.

"Hey hey hey aku tahu aku memang pernah mengatakan jika sungmin salah satu tipe ku, tapi aku tidak berniat menjadikannya kekasih ku kyu !" Changmin-namja jangkung tersebut sedikit tersinggung dengan kelakuan kyuhyun yang segera memasukan handphone miliknya seolah-olah changmin hendak mencuri gadianya tersebut. Posessiv kyu. Tsk, changmin sedikit memgumpat.

"Tsk ! Terserah kau saja." Balas sengit kyuhyun.

"Hey ayolah aku hanya bercanda, tapi dia sungguh cantik dari dulu." Changmin segera merangkul pundak kyuhyun dan menjatuhkan pantatnya disebelah kyuhyun duduk.

"Kau benar shim, tapi dia terlalu dingin dan kejam bukan ?"

Changmin mendesah dan bayangan masa lampaunya kembali lagi ketika ia dan kyuhyun masih sama-sama berada di high school yang sama dan kelas yang sama pula. Ya, kedua maknae tersebut memang teman lama dan mereka memang begitu terlihat akrab karena mereka memiliki hobby yang sama. Gamers.

"Kyuhyun kau membuat ku ingin tertawa" Changmin sedikit mengantupkan bibirnya menahan tawanya.

"Tsk, aku bahkan masih mengingat ekspresi jungmo saat itu." Kyuhyun berusaha mengubah mimik wajahnya hingga membuat changmin tergelak mendengarkan ceritanya kembali.

*Flashback ON

Sayup-sayup suara riuh mulai terdengar dari jauh. Beberapa siswa siswi SMA tersebut berlarian kearah sumber keramaian tersebut. 2 namja yang sedang bercengkrama satu sama lain ini tak begitu memusingkan beberapa namja dan yeoja yang berlarian dihadapan mereka. Namun sebuah nama tengah mengusik pendengaran salah satu namja jangkung tersebut.

"Hey hey hayo, ku dengar jungmo sedang menyatakan cinta pada sungmin. Ini pasti akan menarik." Ucap salah satu yeoja berbisik keras pada temannya didepan kedua namja tersebut sambil setengah berlarian.

Karna penasaran, kedua namja tersebut ikut menghampiri dan menyaksikan bagaimana playboy itu hendak menyatakan cinta pada sungmin.

Serasa dicubit, kyuhyun menyaksikan jungmo tengah berdiri tepat didepan sungmin dengan matanya yang begitu memancarkan cinta. Jungmo terkenal dengan keplayboy-annya kini takluk dan terlihat begitu gugup dihadapan gadis sombong seperti sungmin. Dalam sejarah hidup jungmo yang pernah kyuhyun ketahui tidak ada seorang yeoja manapun mampu menolak namja berkarisma tersebut. Kyuhyun sedikit patah hati, entah kenapa ia sedikit tak rela menyaksikan sahabat barunya kini tengah ditaksir seorang namja. Harusnya ia biasa saja bukan ? tapi dia bertindak seolah namja yang tengah cemburu.

Tak ingin melihat kelanjutannya, kyuhyun lebih memilih memalingkan badannya hendak meninggalkan changmin. Namun changmin mencegatnya dan memegang pundaknya dan berkata, "Kyu, ayo kita bertaruh ?"

"Apa kau sudah gila ?" Umpat kyuhyun. Ia benar-benar dalam keadaan emosi namun sahabatnya satu ini membuat seolah kejadian ini hanyalah lelucon.

"Aku bersungguh, kau berikan PSP mu jika aku memenangkan taruhan ini ?"

"Lupakan" Kyuhyun menepis kasar tangan changmin dari bahunya.

Changmin tersenyum mengejek melihat tingkah laku kyuhyun. "Kau fikir sungmin akan menerimanya ? patah hati eoh ? hahah" Tanpa berdosa changmin tertawa mengejek.

"Diam kau shim ! itu tidak lucu!"

"Mau bertaruh eoh ? Lihat lah dulu, lagi pula kau terlalu lamban kawan."

"Tsk"

Sungmin jengah dengan tingkah jungmo yang membuatnya menjadi perhatian public seperti ini. Namja ini tak hanya sekali ini mencoba merayunya tapi ini adalah sekian kalinya dan ini yang paling terekstrim dilakukan lelaki playboy ini. Tak membuatnya terharu bahkan semakin memandang rendah namja semacam jungmo.

"Aku rasa ini terlalu berlebihan, jika tak ada yang ingin kau katakan aku akan kembali kekelas."

Baru saja sungmin ingin kembali kedalam kelasnya, namun jungmo berhasil meraih pergelangan tangannya hingga membuatnya terhenti dari niatnya. Sungmin memandang sengit kearah pergelangan tangannya yang jungmo sentuh. Ia memang membenci ketika seseorang dengan seenaknya menyentuhnya.

Jungmo mengerti akan sinyal itu, dengan cepat pemuda tan ini melepaskan cengkramannya dan menganggakat telapak tangannya. "Baik, maaf" Sesalnnya.

Suara riuh sorak sorai memenuhi areal kelas tersebut. Dari lantai satu sampai lantai dua semuanya dapat menyaksikan dengan jelas ketika jungmo dengan gugupnya memberikan sebuket bunga mawar segar dihadapan sungmin.

Beberapa yeoja berteriak histeris menyaksikan kejadian romantis tersebut, namum tak sedikit dari mereka berdecih dan mengumpat menyumpah serapah kepada sungmin. Bahkan deretan mantan jungmo berdecih memandang marah kepadannya. Namun sungmin tak begitu menghiraukan suara riuh tersebut dan hanya menatap datar kearah bunga yang jungmo sodorkan.

Dengan angkuhnya sungmin meraih sebuket bunga mawar tersebut. Senyum indah terpatri dibibir jungmo mendapati bunga tersebut beralih tangan. Suara sorak sorai pun semakin membahana, beberapa siswa siswi tersebut pun mulai berspekulasi jika sungmin akan menerima jungmo.

Namun senyum itu luntur dan sorak sorai itu seketika terhenti ketika dengan mata mereka sendiri menyaksikan dengan kejamnnya gadis sombong itu membuang sebuket bunga tersebut kearah tong sampah yang tak jauh dari dari hadapan kelasnya. "Jungmo-ssi, kau tidak tahu..jika aku alergi serbuk bunga ? aku benci itu"

Jungmo hampir saja tak sanggup lagi berpijak dari tempat ia berdiri, tulang-tulang persendiannya seolah lumpuh seketika. Malu dan kesal bercampur aduk, namun ia tak pantang menyerah masih ada hal yang harus ia katakan pada sungmin.

"Sungmin, aku..."

"Jungmo !" Sungmin berhasil mencegat kata-kata yang akan keluar dari mulut jungmo.

"Ye ?"

"Kau menyukai ku ? aku tidak menyukai mu, jadi berhenti bertindak bodoh seperti ini." Dengan dinginnya sungmin berucap dan berlalu dari hadapan pemuda tan itu tanpa melihat ekspresi jungmo yang begitu terguncang. Bahkan pemuda itu hampir menitihkan air matanya jika saja ia tak ingat dimana ia berada.

*FlashbackOff

Keduanya tertawa lepas sampai seorang gadis berkuncir kuda menghampiri keduanya. Dan tanpa canggung, gadis itu-Seulgi menyapa keduanya. Mungkin lebih tepatnya hanya kyuhyun saja karna changmin sepertinya tak terhitung.

"Oppa, apa kau merasa haus ?" Seulgi menyodorkan sekaleng soft drink pada kyuhyun.

Ya, mereka semua artis SM entertaiment selalu melakukan konser rutin keliling dunia selama sebulan penuh, dan korea bukan menjadi negara pertama tapi menjadi penutup SM Town konser tersebut. Kyuhyun, Changmin dan Seulgi merupakan bagian dari SM entertaiment maka tak heran jika ketiganya berada dalam ruangan yang sama karena mereka saat ini berada di backstage.

"Hey nona apa kau tak melihat jika ada dua sunbe mu disini ?" Protes changmin karena ia merasa selalu di tak hiraukan jika gadis itu menyapa kyuhyun. Ia seperti pajangan yang tak telihat. Poor changmin.

"Ah cheosonghamida sunbenim, aku sepertinya tadi tidak melihat mu." Ucap seulgi tanpa merasa bersalah hingga membuat changmin menghela nafas jengkelnya.

"Sunbe, bisakah kau membiarkan ku bersama kyuhyun oppa ?"

Baik changmin maupun kyuhyun tersentak mendengarkan pengusiran seulgi yang secara terang-terangan. Gadis berkuncir kuda tersebut memang kadang terlalu frontal jika sudah menginginkan sesuatu. Kyuhyun terbatuk sedikit mencoba mencairkan suasana tegang diantara changmin dan seulgi, keduanya seolah memancarkan peperangan.

"Seulgi-ah aku..."

"Arra arra, aku pergi." Belum sempat kyuhyun melanjutkan kata-katanya changmin sudah memotongnya terlebih dulu dan lebih memilih beranjak meninggalkan keduanya.

"Seulgi-ah aku rasa kau sudah keterlaluan." Kyuhyun sedikit tak enak hati pada changmin mengingat keduanya bersahabat akrab.

"Maaf"

"Bukan pada ku"

"Aku akan meminta maaf setelah ini." Seulgi, gadis ini benar-benar gadis egois dan teracuh yang pernah kyuhyun temui. Kadang membuat kyuhyun sedikit kwalahan sendiri mendapati sikap manjanya, kadang beberapa member mengira jika dirinya memiliki hubungan spesial melihat kedekatannya dengan seulgi, namun kyuhyun selalu membantah keras dan beranggapan jika seulgi sudah layaknya adik perempuan baginya.

"Oppa, apa kau tidak mendengarkan suara ku dengan jelas ? suara ku sedikit bergetar di ujung lagu, bagaimana ini ? apa akan terdengar jelas ?" Selain egois dan acuh, seulgi juga sangatlah perfectsionis jika sudah menyangkut suaranya. Ia juga kadang-kadang terlalu gelisa dan cemas berlebihan. Disaat itu pula ia membutuhkan kyuhyun yang selalu bisa menenangkannya.  
>"Tenanglah, sudah ku katakan itu hanya terlalu berlebihan."<p>

"Tapi oppa.."

"Seulgi, percaya pada ku. Kau yang terbaik karna kau sudah berusaha. Mengerti ?"

Gadis berambut hitam legam itu mengangguk patuh. Kata-kata kyuhyun selalu saja membuatnya sedikit legah.

"Oppa aku..."

"Kyuhyun, kau bisa keluar beberapa jam ini" Ucap seorang namja berstatus manager super junior tersebut ketika ia menghampiri kyuhyun.

"Benarkah hyungim ?" Kyuhyun memang sedikit memaksa managernya agar mengkosongkan jadwalnya beberapa jam kedepan.

"Ne, tapi kau harus kembali ke dorm saat jam malam. Mengerti ? dan ini" Namja beranak 1 tersebut menyerahkan paper bag yang berisi pesanan kyuhyun.

"Ok, gomawo hyung."

Seulgi menatap tak suka kearah bingkisan yang kyuhyun bawa, ia yakin jika paper bag itu pastilah bukan untuk dirinya.

"Oppa, apa kau akan pergi sekarang ?" Seulgi berusah menahan lengan kyuhyun yang hendak meraih jaket kulitnya.

"Hm, maaf aku masih ada yang ku urus seulgi" Sesal kyuhyun sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Oppa apa kau lupa jika semua member akan mengadakan party ?"

"Tentu aku tidak lupa," Kyuhyun berujar sambil melepaskan cekalan seulgi secara perlahan"aku tidak bisa, aku benar-benar masih ada yang ku urus. Aku pergi hm" Kyuhyun mengacak gemas rambut seulgi sebelum meninggalkan gadis itu.

~~~~~Drama Queen~~~~~~

Siwon sedikit merasa risih ketika yeoja dihadapannya itu terus menatap tajam tepat kearahnnya. Tidak pernah ada yeoja manapun yang begitu setajam dan lekat menatapnnya begitu intens seolah-olah detik itu ia akan menerkamnnya saja.

"Ekhm, Chagiya bisahkan kau pesankan coffe late untuk ku ?"

Yeoja disampingnnya mengerucutkan bibirnya karena terusik akan perintah siwon. "Ish," dengan malasnya yeoja tersebut melangkah meninggalkan siwon dan yeoja bermata tajam tersebut.

"Siwon-ssi, apa kau seorang perayu ?" Dengan frontalnya yeoja itu bertanya hingga membuat sang empuh menatap tak percaya.

"Agashi, ku rasa ada kesalah fahaman diantara kita."

"Berapa usia mu ?"

"Ak-"

"Kau memiliki kekasih ?" yeoja itu terus mencela kata-kata siwon hingga membuat namja berlesung pipi tersebut sedikit terkejut.

"Agashi, kurasa benar-benar salah faham," Siwon menarik nafas sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya. "aku tidak mengerti bisa ada kesalah fahaman seperti ini, tapi aku rasa tidak perlu ada lagi pertemuan seperti ini karna jawabannya ku masih sama, aku tidak bisa melalukan syuting itu. Maaf sungmin-ssi."

Siwon langsung beranjak dari tempat dimana ia duduk hingga derit suara kursi bergeser tersebut begitu nyaring. Seisi caffe tersebut sedikit menatap kearah keduannya, bahkan sebagian dari pengunjung tersebut menatap iba kearah sungmin karna berfikiran yeoja tersebut hendak ditingggalkan kekasihnya sendiri.

Joon myun dengan segelas caffe late ditangannya yang hendak menghampiri kakaknya tersebut terkejut karna siwon sudah menghampirinnya terlebih dahulu dan menyeretnya tanpa alasan.

Sungmin menghela nafas kasarnnya, ia benar-benar kesal. Ia bahkan rela merendahkan egonya demi memohon namun siwon masih tetap tidak menginginkannya. Harga dirinya benar-benar terluka mendapat namja maskulin tersebut menolaknya secara dingin. Ini yang pertama dalam hidup sungmin mendapati penolakan. Benar-benar membuatnya marah saja. Dan bodohnya lagi ia berfikir jika ia jatuh cinta pada siwon. Entah perasaan apa ini.

~~~~~~~Drama Queen~~~~~~~

Namja bertubuh tinggi itu terus melangkah dengan pastinya. Senyum indah terus melekat dibibir kisable itu. Sesekali namja tersebut bersenandung menelusuri lorong koridor agensi artis tersebut.

Brukkkk

Seseorang jatuh tak elit didepan namja tersebut. Dengan cepat namja itu berlari kearah seseorang tersebut. Seseorang berkostum panda itu berusaha berdiri sendiri namun konstum panas dan berat itu membuatnya dipersulit.

Namja bertubuh tinggi tersebut menghampirinya dan mengelurkan tangannya dihadapan berkostum tersebut. Meski dari balik kostum pandanya tersebut, namun henry masih bisa dengan jelas seseorang hendak mengulurkan tangan kepadannya tersebut. Henry tertegun, ia benar-benar belum siap jika harus bertemu dengan namja dihadapnnya tersebut terlebih lagi dalam keadaannya saat ini.

Namja tersebut mengerutkan dahinya mendapati uluran tangannya dihiraukan begitu saja. "Weh...gwencana?"

Henry menggelengkan kepalanya dari balik konstum dan tak berniat bersuara.

Namja itu sedikit gerah melihat sosok berkostum tersebut tetap bersikeukeuh berdiri diatas kakinya sendiri hingga membuatnya terjatuh kembali beberapa kali. Dengan sekali hentakan namja tersebut menariknya hingga membuat henry jatuh dalam pelukan namja tersebut. Keduannya saling terdiam, meski dari balik kostum menutupi wajah cantiknya, namun henry merasa jika namja tersebut menatap lekat kearah mata boneka tersebut seolah-olah menembus matanya sendiri.

Henry segera memutuskan kontak mata diantara meraka dan melepaskan tangan namja tersebut dari pinggangnnya dan berlari begitu saja tanpa berucap terimakasih terlebih dahulu.

"Ya...ash benar-benar." Namja itu berteriak kesal.

"Cho kyuhyun-ssi"

Namja itu-kyuhyun menoleh kearah sumber suara dan mendapati namja bertubuh pendek yang berlarian kearahnya.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, apa yang sedang kau lakukan dengan henry ?"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti arah pembicaraan namja tersebut.

Namja pendek itu seolah mengerti jika kyuhyun tak faham, "Maksud ku, apa yang sedang kau lakukan dengan yeoja berkostum panda tadi ?"

"Ah, aku hanya-" Kyuhyun menghentikan suaranya ketika ia sadar mengingat nama tersebut."kau bilang yeoja itu henry ?"

Hongki mengangguk pasti. "Apa kau mengenalnya ?"

Kyuhyun ragu jika henry yang ia maksud adalah yeoja yang sama, mungkin saja didunia ini banyak nama henry yang sama jadi saja ia menepis pikirannya. "Tidak, kurasa dia bukan orang yang kumaksud."

"Ah begitu ya. Tapi apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini ?"

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan sungmin, oddie ?"

Hongki merubah raut wajahnya sedikit murung, ia juga merasa jika bukan dia satu-satunya orang yang tengah merindukan yeoja bermulut pedas itu. "Noona.., dia beberapa akhir ini sibuk sendiri." ya, hampir setiap hari setelah pemotretan dan syuting sungmin selalu menghiraukan dan tak mengganggu namja pendek tersebut dengan omelan dan makiannya dan lebih memilih berlalu saja.

Jujur saja kyuhyun sedikit merasa kecewa, bahkan ia berusaha meluangkan waktunya agar bisa bertemu dengan sungmin, namun yang ia dapati hanya omong kosong.

"Baiklah, tolong berikan ini padanya-" Kyuhyun memberikan paper bag tersebut pada hongki. "Aku harus pergi, sampai jumpa" Dengan lesuh kyuhyun melangkah meninggalkan kantor agensi tersebut. Tak ada senyuman lagi seperti ia pertama kali melangkahkan kakinya dikantor tersebut.

Baru beberapa meter kyuhyun meninggalkan kantor agensi sungmin, yeoja kelinci tersebut memunculkan dirinya dihapadapan hongki. "Park, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini ? bukankah jam kerja mu telah usai ?"

"Aku menunggu mu, aku khawatir."

Sungmin tersenyum mengejek namun yeoja itu sebenarnya merasa terharu terhadap managernnya satu ini. Sungmin merasa tak ada manager setangguh hongki. "Kau terlalu berlebihan park."

Yeoja kelinci tersebut melepaskan sepatu high hellnya ketika berada didalam ruangan pribadinya tersebut dan menggantikannya dengan sandal tidur biasa. "Pergilah, aku tidak apa-apa."

"Tapi noona-"

"Hye mi lebih membutuhkan mu."

Ya, istrinya memang lebih membutuhkannya dibandingkan sungmin. Terlebih lagi istrinya tengah mengandung 5 bulan dimana saat seorang wanita tengah mengidam dan menginginkan hal-hal aneh menurutnya.

Inilah alasan dimana hongki bisa bertahan bersama sungmin, gadis bermulut pedas ini tak seburuk pemikiran orang lain. Gadis itu selalu mempunyai cara tersendiri memperlihatkan sisi baiknya terhadap orang-orang terdekatnya saja.

"Kau yakin noona? bukankah kau bilang kau selalu bermimpi buruk akhir-akhir ini ?"

Sungmin mendelik tak suka kearah hongki, "Apa kau berniat menginap semalaman bersama ku eoh park ?"

Hongki langsung bergidik merinding mendapati tatapan tajam sungmin, "Tidak maksud ku, aku akan pergi sekarang."

Sungmin merilekskan badannya bersandar pada badan sofanya. Baru saja sungmin hendak memejamkan matanya, hongki kembali kembali dihadapannya hingga membuat syaraf-syarafnya mengencang. "Kau benar-benar ingin ku hajar ?"

"Tidak tidak noona, jangan lakukan. Aku hanya melupakan sesuatu" Hongki mengulurkan sebuah paper bag dihadapan sungmin " Kyuhyun memberikannya pada mu."

Sungmin mendecih pelan, menatap malas kearah paper bag tersebut tanpa berniat mengambilnya. "Buang saja." Ucapnya begitu dingin sambil memejamkan matanya menghiraukan lagi hongki.

"Tapi noona," hongki tak begitu tega membuang bingkisan tersebut terlebih lagi mengingat ekpresi kyuhyun yang kecewa namun sungmin menyuruh membuangnya. Ia benar-benar dilema. "Aku akan meletakannya disini, aku pergi noona"

Secara perlahan sungmin membuka kelopak matanya. Beberapa jam tidur dengan posisi duduk membuatnya sedikit meringis merasakan sakit diarea lehernya. Bahkan senja berganti malam pun ia tak sadar seberapa lama ia tertidur dengan posisi tersebut, yang ia ingat hanyalah hongki yang tengah berpamitan selebihnya ia tak ingat apapun begitu saja ia tertidur.

Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya kesegalah arah. Sunyi. Hanya itu yang ia dapati dari ruangan peribadinya sekarang, tak begitu terlalu nyaman tingal terus menerus disini. Mungkin setelah rumah itu telah direnofasi beberapa bagian ia akan memikirkan untuk pindah.

Kruyukkkkk

Sungmin merengkuh perut datarnya, ia bahkan lupa kapan terakhir ia mengisi perutnya tersebut. Dengan malas, yeoja januari tersebut melangkah mendekat kearah kulkas. Perutnya tak dapat dikompromi lagi, namun yang ia dapati hanya berbotol-botol air mineral saja. Tak ada makanan yang tersisa pun, hanya air mineral saja. "Aku seharusnya menyuruh hongki membelikan makanan dulu, aish" Sungmin terus mengumpat tak jelas sambil menghabiskan air mineralnya. Tak ada pilihan selain air tersebut, ini bahkan terlalu malam jika ia harus mencari restoran.

Dengan langkah gontai, ia kembali kearah sofa yang sebelumnya ia duduki. Mata foxy-nya terkunci ketika melihat sebuah paper bag tergeletak begitu saja.

Dengan kesalnya sungmin meraih paper bag tersebut dan berniat membuangnya ke tong sampah terdekat. Namun niatannya diurungkan , gadis kelinci tersebut sedikit penasaran dengan isinya. Sungmin tercekat melihat isi paper bag tersebut, kotak berukuran sedang tersebut mebungkus sebuah minuman kesukaan sungmin.

Sungmin sedikit terpana, ia merasa jika kyhyun tak sedikitpun melupaknya begitu saja. Namun egonya begitu tinggi tak akan membiarkannya begitu saja menyerah.

Sungmin meletakan 6 buah yakult tersebut diatas meja dan memandang ragu. Sungmin bahkan merasa jika minuman-minuman asam tersebut tengah menggoda dan memanggilnya agar meminum mereka.

"Dengar ! aku tidak akan tergoda, aku tidak akan menium kau, kau-" Yeoja kelinci tersebut bermonolog dan menuding satu persatu minuman tersebut "dan kau !"

Beberapa menit berlalu, sungmin tetap memandang minuman-minuman tersebut. Beberapa kali ia meneguk air liurnya sendiri karna dirasa mereka begitu menggiurkan ditambah perutnya terus bersuara agar diisi.

"Baiklah aku akan menghargai kalian, bukan namja brengsek itu, mengerti." Sepertinya sungmin benar-benar frustasi"Hanya satu, ya hanya satu. Tidak apa-apa."

Dengan tangan yang sedikit bergetar, ia raih satu yakult tersebut. Namun beberapa detik kemudia ia letakan kembali. Egonya seolah berkata jangan, namun perutnya tak bisa berbohong.

Satu minuman tersebut nampaknya berefek banyak didalam tubuh sungmin. Yeoja kelinci tersebut nampak mengembangkan senyumnya yang begitu menggemaskan, jika saja kyuhyun melihat ekspresinya sudah dipastikan namja evil satu itu takan tertidur nyaman.

5 botol sudah sungmin habiskan tanpa sadar, yeoja itu terlalu menikmatinya. Ketika ia meraih botol ke 6, barulah ia tersadar jika ia hampir menghabiskan semua minuman-minuman tersebut. Dengan kesal sungmin meletakan botol terakhir yang sempat ia akan buka juga. "Astaga, aku tidak meminumannya semua bukan ? aku hanya lapar saja."

~~~~~~~~~Drama Queen~~~~~~~~

"Astaga, ada apa dengan kantung mata eonni ?" Boomi, penata rias sungmin menatap kesal kearah kantung mata sungmin yang sedikit menghitam.

Semalaman yeoja berwajah innocent tersebut bermolog efek yakult yang ia minum, ia tak ingin kyuhyun menjadi besar kepala karna ia menghabiskan minuman tersebut. "Buat saja seperti biasanya boomi, aku sedikit bermasalah akhir-akhir ini." Dustanya.

Boomi sedikit memanyunkan bibirnya, ia kesal jika sudah seperti ini ditambah kulit sungmin yang terlampau putih dan mulus membuatnya sedikit kesusahan menyembunyikan kantung mata tersebut.

Sungmin benar-benar mengantuk dan memilih memjamkan matanya sembari menunggu boomi menatanya, ia sedikit menyesal bergadang disaat-saat ia akan melakukan sesi pemotretan seperti ini.

Dengan lihainya boomi mencoba menutupi kantung mata tersebut, namun ketika ia hendak melanjutkan polesannya seorang namja memberikan isyarat pada dirinya agar tak bersuara.

Dengan sayangnya, namja tersebut mencium kening sungmin hingga membuat sang empuh terbangun. Boomi yang menyaksikannya pun tersenyum senang mendapati adegan romantis tersebut.

"Yak !" Umpat sungmin setengah berteriak membuat orang-orang disekitarnya melirik aneh. Yeoja tersebut nampaknya mengerti akan situasi tersebut, namun dengan ketidak bersalahannya kyuhyun berdiam diri. Sungmin langsung mengubah ekspresinya menjadi sesenang mungkin dan memeluk tubuh kyuhyun ketika orang-orang disekitarnya masih menatap mereka. "Yak, sayang kau mengagetkan ku hm" Sungmin tersenyum ramah, kyuhyun sedikit terhibur ketika sungmin melakukan ini. Meski ia tahu tak iklas sekalipun, ia tak peduli.

"Benarkah ? aku hanya ingin memberikan mu kejutan, bukankah kau bilang kau merindukan ku sayang?" Kyuhyun mulai mendrama, dalam hati ia berteriak senang. Ia sudah memukul telak harga diri seorang sungmin.

" .ha." Sungmin tertawa hambar namun ia berusaha senatural mungkin, "Tentu saja." Jika diperbolehkan, ia ingin sekali menghajar namja didepannya tersebut.

Beberapa orang distudio tersebut menatap iri pasangan kyu-min dan lebih memilih kembali fokus pada urusan masing-masing.

Sungmin segera melepaskan pelukannya tersebut dan menatap tajam kearah kyuhyun setelah dirasa beberapa orang tersebut tak lagi memperhatikan mereka. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini ?" Tanyanya begitu dingin.

"Kau fikir apa ? tentu saja menemui kekasih ku yang sedang merindu ?"

"Mati saja kau Cho !" Umpat sungmin begitu kasar.

"Hahah" dengan lepasnya kyuhyun tertawa, ia begitu menikamati semua ekspresi sungmin saat ini, dengan begitu rasa rindunya telah terobati.

"Kau benar-benar gila"

Baru saja sungmin hendak meninggalkannya, namun kyuhyun berhasil mencegatnya. "Kau tidak perlu pergi min, aku yang akan kesana-" Kyuhyun menujuk kearah sembrang, dimana manager dan penata riasnya berdiri. "kalau begitu sampai jumpa sayang"

Kyuhyun mengedipkan matanya sebelum meninggalkan sungmin hingga membuat yeoja kelinci tersebut merinding bukan main. "Dia benar-benar tidak waras"

.  
>Sungmin mungkin mulai menyesal dengan kontrak tersebut, ia berfikir jika mereka, ia dan kyuhyun hanya akan diskandalkan saja tanpa melibatkan hubungan kerja sama seperti ini. Dimana ia akan berasama-sama dengan kyuhyun mulai detik ini dan beberapa bulan kedepan. Ini benar-benar malapetaka menurtnya. Seandainya saja denda yang diajukan kontrak tersebut tak terlalu besar, mungkin ia lebih memilih membatalkannya. Tapi jika sepeti ini mungkin ia akan jatuh miskin.<p>

Fotografer tersebut mulai membimbing keduanya agar melakukannya sesuai intruksinya. Keduanya tak begitu kesulitan memahami apa yang fotografer itu minta, karna mungkin keduanya sudah terbiasa.

Tema pertama diambil fotografer tersebut bertemakan 'Sexy' dengan sungmin yang tambil begitu dewasa. Yeoja tersebut memakai gaun hitam tanpa lengan dengan model kemben dan rok mengembannya yang diatas lutut, rambut ikal madunya pun digerai menambah kesan dewasa. Kyuhyun sedikit merasa kesal karna tubuh sungmin terlalu diekspos sedangkan dirinya saja memakai pakain jas lengkap hitamnya.

Keduanya terus berpose dan terus berganti tema. Sampai di tema terakhir, keduanya nampak seperti pengantin baru. Kyuhyun mengenakan kemeja dan jas putih hingga membuatnya semakin tampan. Sungmin tak kalah cantiknya dari ratu-ratu didalam dongeng. Yeoja kelinci tersebut membuat seluruh namja distudio itu terpanah dengan penampilan terakhirny. Semua namja tersebut hampir tak berkedip.

Dibalut gaun putih dengan lengan panjang berbahan renda diareal bahu, dada atas dan kedua lenganya. Rok yang mengembang diatas lututnya hingga menamilkan paha dan kaki mulusnya. Rambut ikalnya disanggul rendah dengan poni lurus sebatas alis dan tiara menghiasi salah satu samping rambutnya.

Benar-benar ciptaan Tuhan yang paling indah yang pernah kyuhyun temui, ia beruntung sekali memiliki kekasih seperti sungmin, meskipun hanya sebatas kontrak.

Sungmin sedikit merasa risih ketika ia menjadi pusat perhatian seperti ini, bahkan ia merasa tengah ditelanjangi saja. Kyuhyun yang mengerti bahasa tubuh sungmin pun segera merangkul bahu sungmin.

"Kalian membuat kekasih ku "

Seolah ditarik kedalam alam sadar kembali, para namja tersebut tertawa hambar. Fotografer pun kembali memfokuskan kyuhyun dan sungmin untuk tema terakhir ini.

"Aku ingin, kalian senatural mungkin melakuakannya. Cha !"

Sungmin menatap ragu kearah kyuhyun. Dengan gerakan kaku, ia rengkuh pundak kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tak kalah gugupnya dengan sungmin sedikit ragu melakukan permintaan fotografer tersebut.

"Apa kami harus melakukannya ?"

"Bukankah kalian sepasang kekasih, hanya melakukan sebuah ciuman, bukankah sudah biasa ?"

Seolah ada petir tengah berkilat-kilat diatas kepala sungmin dan kyuhyun mendapati pernyataan fotografer tersebut. Nampak keduanya melupakan fakta jika keduanya sepasang kekasih.

Keduanya kembali keposisi masing-masing setelah berdiskusi dengan fotografer tersebut mencoba mencari solusi. Kyuhyun menatap penuh cinta kearah sungmin, tak ada kepura-puraan dari onyx tersebut.

Dengan perlahan kyuhyun rengkuh pinggang ramping sungmin dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya kearah sungmin. Sungmin nampak sayu, anatara malu dan gugup menjadi satu. Yeoja januari tersebut merengkuh kedua bahu kokoh kyuhyun dan mulai memejamkan matanya ketika kyuhyun tepat mendaratkan bibirnya diatas bibir plumpnya.

Secara perlahan kyuhyun menggerakan bibirnya diatas bibir sungmin. Dengan lembutnya ia melumat bibir berwarna peace tersebut. Manis dan memabukan, mungkin itu saja yang kyuhyun rasakan. Sedangkan fotografer terus mengabadikan moment tersebut. Beberapa orang didalam studio tersebut menatap intens seolah mereka terhipnotis adegan kissing kyu-min.

Kyuhyun langsung melepaskan ciuman tersebut ketika dirasa tak ada lagi cahaya blith menerpa pandangannya. Keduanya gugup bukan main, rasanya begitu aneh berciuman seperti itu.

"Sungmin-ssi harusnya kau juga membalas ciuman kyuhyun. Jika seperti ini tidak bagus, kita lakukan sekali lagi !" Perintah fotorgrafer tersebut.

Baik sungmin dan kyuhyun tak mampu memprotesnya karena mereka tak ingin dicurigai kembali. Sungmin sedikit kesal karna permintaan fotografer tersebut yang semakin menjadi-jadi, namun ia juga tak bisa memprotes semakin membuatnga kesal.

Kyuhyun dan sungmin kembali berdiskusi dengan sang fotografer bagaimana baiknya mereka melakukannya. Dengan serius sang fotografer mengarahkan keduanya dan setelah mencapai kesepakatan keduanya kembali keposisi masing-masing.

Sungmin sedikit menarik nafasnya, entah kenapa ia begitu gugup. Berciuman bukanlah hal pertama baginya tapi mencium mantan sahabatnya sendiri itu mungkin sedikit membuatnya gugup. Bagaimana bisa ia berciuman dengan seseorang yang ia benci namun jantungnya begitu berdebar-debar. Mungkin setelah pemotretan ini usai ia membutuhkan seorang dokter untuk memastikan jika jantungnnya masihlah normal.

Sungmin kembali merangkul bahu kyuhyun, ia mencoba mendekatkan lagi tubuhnya kearah kyuhyun. Kyuhyun secara refleks merengkuh pinggang sungmin dan keduanya menjadi intim. Selalu kyuhyun pertama yang memulai, sama saat seperti ini, pemuda stoic ini menyatuhkan kembali kedua belahan bibir mereka dengan lembut.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya saat merakan ciuman itu begitu intens saat sungmin membalas lumatannya. Keduanya sama-sama memejamkan matanya dan meresapi ciuman tersebut. Tidak sama, ini tidaklah sama dengan ciuman mereka tempo hari. Ini begitu lembut dan intens dan sungmin membalasnya. Kyuhyun begitu bahagia dalam ciuman tersebut.

Tak mau menyia-nyiakan waktu dan moment tersebut, fotografer tersebut terus memotret dan mencari angle yang pas tanpa berenti menjepret.

Mungkin kyuhyun setengah kehilangan akan kesadarannya saat fotografer tersebut berenti menjepret kameranya, namun pemuda stoic itu terus melumat bibir ranum sungmin sampai sungmin dengan perlahan menepuk dada bidangnya memberi tanda jika ia harus menyudahi ciuman tersebut.

"Tidak tahu diri" Gumam sungmin secara perlahan ketika berjalan meninggalkan kyuhyun. Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil mendengarkan gumaman kekasihnya yang masih bisa ia dengar tadi.

Sungmin sedikit berjalan gontai, ia merasakan jika seluruh tulangnya lepas begitu saja dari tubuhnya. Sesampainya diruang tata riasnya, sungmin mendudukan diri dan meraba bagian dadanya merasakan jika pacuan jantungnya masih belum kembali normal.

"Ini apa ?" Gumamnya tak begitu jelas. Dengan brutalnya sungmin raih sebotol air mineral yang tersedia didepannya dan menegukanya sampai tandas mencoba menghilangkan semua kegugupannya.

Tak mau ambil pusing, gadis kelinci tersebut memjamkan matanya dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran kepala kursi mencoba mengistirahatkan otaknya sebentar. Namun ketika ia terbangun dari pejaman matanya sebentar itu, ia tak lagi berada diruangan yang sama.

Ia sedikit berjengit kaget ketika ia mendapati dirinya berada dalam satu mobil bersama namja stoic disampingnya tersebut. "Kenapa aku berada disini ?" Tanyanya bingung memandang sekelilingnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum memandang sungmin yang masih terlihat shock akan situasi ini. "Kau lucu sekali min" Kyuhyun sedikit tertawa mengingat kejadian beberapa lalu ketika ia akan mengajak sungmin berbicara suatu hal. Ia diam-diam memasukin ruangan rias sungmin dan namja itu tersenyum ketika mendapati sungmin yang tengah terlelap dengan damainya dengan masih memakai pakaian yang sama. Awalnya ia akan membangunkan sungmin, namun ia urungkan kembali ketika ia melihat wajah damai sungmin ketika tertidur, ia tak setega itu membangungkannya dan lagi pula ia berfikir jika meminta secara baik-baik pada sungmin mungkin gadis kelinci itu tak akan mau. Mungkin dalam keadaan tidur seperti ini akan mempermudahnya, dengan sekali hentakan ia berhasil menggendong sungmin ala bridal style dan nampaknya gadis itu tak begitu terusik akan pergerakannya. Beberpa orang yanh berpapasan dengan pasangan kyu-min sedikit menatap heran atau mungkin mereka sedikit iri akan adegan romantis tersebut. Beberpa yeoja mulai memotret adegan tersebut.

"Kau gila, aku dimana ?" Nampaknya sifat tempramen sungmin kembali ketika didepan kyuhyun. Namun pemuda stoic itu bahkan tidak merasa takut sama sekali dan malah tersenyum jahil.

"Kita berada tepat didepan rumah ku min." Jawab kyuhyun dengan santainya dan tak begitu memperdulikan wajah shock sungmim saat ini.

"Apa ?"

"Eomma ku ingin bertemu dengan mu min-ah."

"Kau benar-benar tidak waras cho, kita tidak sejauh itu !" Ucap sungmin marah.

"Aku tahu, tapi keluarga ku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kontrak itu, yang mereka tahu jika kau kekasih ku." Kyuhyun berujar jujur. Pemuda itu sedikit merasa tertekan sebenarnya akan kebohongan public mereka, ia tak tahu bagaimna cara memberitahu perihal tersebut pada keluarganya.

Sungmin sedikit menarik nafasnya, ia sedikit mengerti akan keadaan kyuhyun. Namun ia tak pernah berfikir jika kebohongan yang mereka lakukan akan berakibat begitu besar kesalahfahaman pada keluarga mereka.

"Baiklah, kali ini saja."Sungmin tampaknya menyerah untuk berdebat dan memilih membantu kyuhyun.

.  
>Jika bisa jujur saat ini, ia begitu gugup setengah mati. Ini bahkan lebih mendebarkan dibandingkan dengan ciuman yang mereka lakukan. Sungmin tampak gelisa ketika ia dan kyuhyun berdiri didepan pintu besar rumah kediaman keluarga Cho.<p>

"Ku gugup ?"

"Tidak, untuk apa aku gugup." Ucap sungmin begitu dingin namun bertolak belakang dengan perasaannya saat ini.

"Tapi kau benar-benar terlihat gugup" Sangkal kyuhyun.

"Sudah ku bilang aku ti-" Sungmin menghentikan perdebatan mereka ketika pintu kokoh besar itu terbuka dan menampakan seorang yeoja paruh baya.

Yeoja itu tersenyum dan matanya memancarkan kerinduan ketika melihat sosok namja muda itu didepan matanya. Dengan cepat ia merengkuh pundak namja tinggi tersebut agar menunduk mensejajarkan tubuh mereka. Dibawanya sang namja dalam pelukan hangatnya. Ditepuknya punggung namja tetsebut dengan sayang. "Kau tampaknya sehat, nak. Syukurlah."

Kyuhyun tersenyum dalam pelukan sang ibu. "Aku merindukan mu eomma." Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan tersebut dan menatap bahagia yeoja didepannya tersebut dan mencium kilas kening sang yeoja.

"Apa ini gadis itu kyu ?" Yeoja paruh baya tersebut tersenyum memandang sungmin yang tersenyum kaku.

Kyuhyun mengangguk penuh arti dan merangkul bahu sungmin mesra. "Ne, ini Lee sungmin eomma."

Sungmin langsung menundukan badannya memerikan penghormatan kepada sang pemilik rumah. "Hallo saya lee sungmin, bibi" Sungmin tersenyum manis.

Yeoja paruh baya tersebut tersenyum penuh arti dan nampaknya ia menyukai sungmin. Entah kenapa naluri keibuannya berkata jika sungmin memang orang tepat untuk putranya.

"Nde, sebaiknya kita masuk, cuaca begitu cerah untuk memasak." Nyonya cho tersebut nampaknya tak canggung untuk bercengkrama dengan sungmin. Bahkan yeoja paruh baya tersebut merangkul bahu sungmin menuntun memasuki kediaman Cho.

Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh arti melihat kedekatan sang eomma dengan gadis yang memang ia pilih jika ia bisa. Baru beberapa langkah ketiganya memasuki kediaman Cho, samar-samar terdengar suara gaduh seseorang berlarian dari jauh hingga semakin mendekat. Seorang anak kecil berlarian dan secara tiba-tiba menubruk kaki jenjang kyuhyun.

"Hyung !" Teriak senang bocah tersebut dengan masih setia memeluk kaki kyuhyun.

Sungmin sedikit mengerutkan dahinya, mengingat sejak kapan kyuhyun memiliki seorang adik lelaki. Pikirannya mulai mendramatisir, 'Mungkinkah itu anak rahasia kyuhyun ?' tanyanya dalam hati.

"Hi boy !" Kyuhyun menunduk mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan bocah 7 tahun tersebut dan mengacak gemas rambut hitam legam bocah tersebut.

Bocah tersebut tersenyum senang dan langsung memeluk tubuh kyuhyun begitu erat. "Hyung aku merindukan mu, kenapa kau baru datang ?"

"Maaf hm." Ucap kyuhyun sambil membawa tubuh bocah tersebut dalam gendongannya.

"Baiklah aku akan memaafkan mu, tapi kau harus membelikan ku video game terbaru oke ?" Rajuk bocah tersebut nampak begitu manja pada saudara lelakinya. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat aksi adiknya tersebut.

"Tidak lagi baekhyun ! Video game mu bahkan sudah terlalu banyak." Nyonya cho nampak mencela percakapan anak-anaknya sebelum kyuhyun meng-Iyakan permintaan anak bungsunya tersebut.

Baekhyun-Bocah kecil tersebut merengut kesal memanyunkan bibirnya. "Tapi aku memintanya pada hyung bukan pada eomma-" Ekor mata baekhyun nampaknya baru sadar ketika melihat sosok yeoja dewasa disamping sang eomma. "Hyung, dia siapa ?" Tunjuk baekhyun secara terang-terangan menunjuk sungmin secara tidak sopan.

"Baekhyun dia kekasih ku, ayo beri salam ?"

Baekhyun menatap sengit kearah sungmin sedangkan sungmin tersenyum manis dan mengulurkan tangannya memperkenalkan diri. "Hallo baekhyun" Sapa sungmin dengan nada yang dibuat seimut mungkin.

Baekhyun bahkan mengindaikan jabatan sungmin dan membuang muka mengacuhkan sungmin. "Aku tidak mau, aku tidak suka."

"Baekhyun !" Sentak nyonya cho. Ia sedikit jengkel dengan sifat baekhyun yang berlaku tidak sopan.

"Eomma" Gumam kyuhyun secara perlahan memberikan kode pada ibunya agar lebih bersabar menghadapi sifat menyebalkan baekhyun. "Hyun-ah kau tidak boleh seperti itu pada noona, ayo minta maaf" Ucap kyuhyun begitu lembut dan sabar.

"Aku tidak mau." Ucap baekhyun secara acuh, sungmin sedikit tercengang mendapati sifat menyebalkan baekhyun. "Hyung, ayo kita bermain game saja ?"

Kyuhyun menarik nafasnya mendapati sifat keras kepala adik lelakinya tersebut. Memaksa baekhyun itu hanya akan membuang-buang waktu saja karna bocah 7 tahun tersebut benar-benar keras kepala jika sudah berkata.

"Eomma aku titip sungmin hm." Ujar kyuhyun sebelum meninggalkan kedua yeoja tersebut dan belalu sambil masih menggendong baekhyun.

"Tolong maafkan baekhyun sungmin-ah." Nyonya cho begitu nampak menyesal hingga membuat sungmin yang kini jadi tampak tak enak hati.

"Tidak apa"

Nyonya cho benar-benar tampak kagum melihat sosok sungmin. Selain cantik, yeoja tersebut nampaknya begitu penyabar. Tentu saja melihat dari hubungan kyu-min saja ia sudah yakin jika sungmin mampu menghadapi sifat kyuhyun yang tak jauh dari sifat baekhyun tadi.

.  
>Kedua yeoja tersebut nampak tak begitu secanggung awal mereka bertemu, selama mereka memasak begitu banyak hal yang mereka bicarakan dan bahkan tertawa bersama. Jika orang lain melihat kedekatan kedua yeoja tersebut pasti akan mengira jika mereka merupakan sepasang anak dan ibu. Namun pada kenyataannya tak pernah ada ikatan darah apapun.<p>

Nyonya cho dan sungmin nampak begitu asik dengan kegiatan memasak mereka. Keduanya bercengkrama dan tertawa bersama. Membicarakan banyak hal mulai dari berapa kali sungmin pernah memasak dan gadis kelinci itu dengan jujurnya mengaku hanya satu kali dan sebenernya itu hanya sebatas perannya dalam sebuah drama.

Nyonya cho nampak tak sedingin apa yang sungmin pikirkan sebelum bertemu dengan yeoja paruh baya tersebut. Pada kenyataannya nyonya cho nampak begitu hangat dan terbuka. Yeoja yang menginjak usia 50 tahun tersebut begitu banyak bercerita tentang masa kecil kyuhyun dan kebiasaan pemuda evil tersebut. Nyonya cho juga bercerita jika ia memiliki seorang putri dan sangat merindukannya namun putrinya tersebut memang sedari dulu lebih memilih hidup mandiri jauh dari keluarga Cho. Nyonya cho juga berharap jika ia bisa melakukan kegiatan seperti ini(Memasak) bersama putri tertuanya tersebut sama halnya bersama sungmin.

Perasaan sungmin begitu menghangat, ia tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Ia bahkan tidak pernah tahu jika seperti ini jika memiliki keluarga dan seorang ibu. Perasaan nyaman dan hangat memenuhi relung hatinya ketika nyonya cho secara langsung memintanya agar memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Eommonim'. 'Apa seperti ini rasanya memiliki seorang ibu ?'

"Eommonim, aku tidak yakin ini bisa dimakan ?" Sungmin menatap ragu melihat hasil maskannya tersebut. Dibandingkan disebut jjangmyeon mungkin lebih tepat lagi jika disebut segumpalan mie dengan batu gosong diatasnya.

Nyonya cho tersenyum meyakinkan sungmin. "Tenanglah, kyuhyun takan begitu mempermasalahkannya."

Sungmin awalnya ragu untuk memasakan makanan kesukaan kyuhyun namun karna paksaan nyonya cho akhirnya ia setuju.

"Aku akan membereskan ini, bisahkah kau panggilkan kyuhyun dan baekhyun diatas sungmin-ah ?"

"Baiklah eommonim." Sungmin bergegas membuka celemeknya.

.  
>"Kyuhyun !" Seru sungmin memanggil nama namja stoic tersebut dari luar kamar kyuhyun. Tak ada sautan, sungmin sekali lagi mengetuk pintu bertuliskan 'Cho Kyuhyun'. "Kyuhyun, Cho kyuhyun !"<p>

"Dasar maniak game, dia mungkin tidak mendengar ku ?" Sungmin mulai bermonolog dan sedikit ragu membuka pintu tersebut.

Krietttt

Biru laut hampir menjadi dominasi warna kamar tersebut. Sungmin memasuki kamar tersebut walau ia sudah tahu jika kyuhyun tak berada dalam kamarnya tersebut. Ia sedikit merasa penasaran dengan isi kamar pecinta game tersebut. Tak ada yang begitu special dari kamar tesebut hanya ada rak buku dan rak video game saja yang mendominasi kamar tersebut.

"Benar-benar maniak game, Tsk." Sungmin mensedakepkan kedua tangannya dan berniat keluar dari kamar tersebut namun ekor matanya tak sengaja menubruk sebuah bingkai foto diatas nakas meja belajar kyuhyun dulu. Yeoja itu berjalan semakin mendekat kearah meja tersebut.

Sungmin sedikit tercekat melihat foto dalam figura tersebut. Matanya sedikit memanas dan bayangan akan masa lalunya bermunculan kembali. Ia hafal betul ketika ia mengambil gambar tersebut dulu. Keduanya, sungmin dan kyuhyun masih memakai seragam high school mereka dan memakai topi pemberian sungmin dengan inisial S dan K mereka berpose peace dengan senyum indah.

Namun ia tak pernah sadar jika saat itu kyuhyun tengah meliriknya seperti yang terlihat dalam foto tersebut. Ia lebih tidak mengeti lagi kenapa pula kyuhyun memajang foto tersebut.

"Aku tidak pernah melupakan mu min-ah." Suara bass tersebut berhasil menarik pikiran sungmin dari lamunannya beberapa saat lalu. Sungmin terkesiap dan cepat meletakan figura tersebut kembali keposisi semula.

Sungmin berlalu meninggalkan kyuhyun yang mematung didepan pintu kamarnya sendiri. Namja stoic tersebut tersenyum senduh mendapati sikap sungmin yang begitu dingin terhadapnya. Ia bahkan tidak mengerti apa kesalahan yang pernah ia lakukan hingga membuat sungmin nampak begitu membencinya.

.  
>Malam begitu tampak cepat menggantikan hangatnya matahari pagi. Diruangan makan keluarga cho nampak semuanya berkumpul untuk menyantap makanan yang sungmin dan nyonya cho buat.<p>

"Ini makanlah" Nyonya cho menyerahkan semangkuk jjangmyeon masakan sungmin dihadapan kyuhyun "Sungmin membuatkannya untuk mu kyu" Nyonya cho mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan tersenyum jahil.

Sungmin sempat akan protes namun kyuhyun tak berbicara apapun dan melahap jjangmyeon tersebut tanpa keluhan apapun. 'Aku benar-benar tidak yakin, apa lidah kyuhyun rusak ?'

"Apa noona mu tidak akan pulang juga kyuhyun ?"

Kyuhyun langsung menghentikan pergerakan garpunya yang hendak menyuapkan kembali kedalam mulutnya stelah Tuan cho bersuara. "Hm noona bilang dia akan pulang appa, mungkin sebentar lagi."

"Tsk, anak itu." Tuan cho menghela nafasnya, "Ayo lanjutkan makan kalian, tidak usah menunggunya, gadis itu benar-benar." Runtuk tuan cho, air muka pria paruh baya tersebut tiba-tiba mengeras. Suasana hangat pun berubah menjadi tegang seketika. Nyonya cho yang mengerti akan situasi tersebut langsung menggenggam jemari suaminya dan berkata, "Tenanglah suami ku, mungkin heenim masih dalam perjalanan."

Sungmin yang tak ingin ikut campur lebih dalam urusan keluarga cho lebih memilih diam dan memperhatikan baekhyun yang tak terganggu sama sekali dengan percakapan orang tuanya lebih memilih memakan makanannya dengan lahap.

Sungmin tersenyum manis ketika melihat tingkah laku baekhyun yang tak jauh berbeda dengan kyuhyun. Bocah 7 tahun tersebut juga rupanya membenci sayuran, terlihat dari beberapa potongan brokoli yang ia sisihkan dibagian pinggir piringnya.

Nampaknya baekhyun merasa terusik akan tatapan sungmin, bocah kecil tersebut menjulurkan lidahnya mencoba membuat pose mengejek sungmin. Sungmim sedikit terkekeh melihat ekpresi baekhyun yang lebih terlihat imut.

"Aku pulang !" Teriak seorang yeoja dari kejauhan.

"Noona!" Baekhyun langsung melompat dari tempat duduknya dan berlari kearah yeoja tersebut. Yeoja tersebut duduk berjongkok ketika baekhyun berlari kearahnya, dan mereka berpelukan. Baekhyun langsung mencium bibir kissable yeoja tersebut dan berteriak senang.

"Noona apa kau akan memberikan ku video game terbaru ?" Ucapnya begitu senang melihat sebuah papar bag tengah dibawa seorang namja dibelakangnya.

"Tidak baekhyun, lain kali hm." Yeoja tersebut menggandeng baekhyun kembali kearah ruang makan keluarganya.

"Appa" Yeoja dewasa tersebut langsung memeluk manja tuan cho dari belakang kursi.

"Gadis jahat, kenapa kau pulang hah ?" Ucap tuan cho marah.

"Hari ini ulang tahun appa, bagaimana bisa aku melupakannya ? maaf, jangan marah hm." Ucap yeoja itu manja mencoba meluluhkan sang ayah.

"Hh, kau masih ingat juga rupanya."

Yeoja itu mencium kilas pipi tuan cho dari belakang mencoba meredah amarah ayahnya. "Aku menyayangi mu appa, jangan marah lagi."

Tuan cho akhirnya tidak bisa juga berlama-lama merajuk dan selalu bisa luluh akan bujukan sang putri. "Sudahlah, kita makan terlebih dahulu." Ucap nyonya cho secara bijak.

Heechul langsung memeluk sang ibu dan mengungkapkan betapa rindunya ia setelahnya disusul oleh sang kekasih yang berada dibelakang.

Sungmin hampir tak bisa mengerjabkan kedua bola matanya melihat kenyataan yang ada dihadapannya. "Sajangnim" Gumamnya secara perlahan.

Heechul tersenyum manis dan menganggukan kepalanya dihadapan sungmin sebelum duduk tepat disebelahnya. "Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti." Bisiknya secara perlahan.

.  
>Kedua yeoja dewasa tersebut duduk termenung memandang indahnya langit seoul pada malam hari dari pelataran belakang kediaman cho. Kedua yeoja tersebut masih asik dalam pikirannya masing-masing dan tak ada suara apapun yang keluar dari keduanya.<p>

"Sungmin"

Sungmin langsung terkesiap mendapati heechul tengah menariknya dari alam pikirannya sendiri. "Ye ?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Maaf"

"Untuk apa ?" Sungmin sedikit bingung akan situasi ini.

"Maaf ini membuatmu sedikit bingung."

Sungmin menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya mencoba membuang kecanggungannya.

"Maaf, aku mungkin terlalu berlebihan saat itu," Heechul menerawang kembali ucapannya saat pertama kali mendapati scandal sungmin dan kyuhyun. "ini...,"Heechul menghembuskan nafasnya secara perlahan, syarat akan beban."Alasan kenapa aku begitu marah terhadap mu sungmin, karna kyuhyun adalah adik ku." Heechul mengarahkan pandangannya pada kyuhyun dan baekhyun yang tengah bermain melempar pola direrumputan halaman belakang kediaman cho.

Sungmin sedikit faham bagaimana perasaan heechul, gadis sombong ini bukannya gadis tak berperasaan seperti beberapa orang tuduhkan terhadapnya. "Aku mengerti sajangmin."

"Kau jangan terlalu sungkan sungmin, kau bisa memanggil ku eonni saat kita diluar jam kerja seperti ini." Ucap heechul dengan senyum manisnya.

Satu kali lagi sungmin merasakan hangat direlung hatinya. Keluarga cho begitu hangat dan baik bersedia menyambut seseorang asing sepertinya. Tak terhitung berapa kali hari ini ia bisa tersenyum dan tertawa lepas bersama keluarga Cho. "Terimakasih."

Heechul menepuk bahu sungmin sekilas sebelum beranjak meninggalkan sungmin sendiri.

Dukkkk

Sungmin yang sempat melamun setelah kepergian heechul terkesiap karna sebuah bola mendarat tepat dibawah kakinya. Ia raih bola tersebut dan menoleh kedepan ketika mendapati baekhyun berlari kearahnya. Bocah kecil tersebut merengut tak suka ketika bola kesayangannya berada ditangan sungmin.

"Kembalikan !" Teriaknya tak suka.

Sungmin tersenyum penuh arti, rupanya gadis kelinci tersebut tengah merencanakan aksi pembalasannya atas sikap baekhyun terhadapnya beberapa saat lalu.

"Kau menginginkannya hm ?" Sungmin berujar sok imut sambil menujukan bola tersebut dihadapan baekhyun.

"Berikan yeoja jahat !" Teriak baekhyun begitu frustasi mengingat tingginya belum mencapai orang dewasa.

Sungmin tersenyum mengejek, "Tidak, aku tidak akan memberikannya pada mu sebelum kau meminta maaf pada ku !"

"Aku tidak mau, cepat berikan bolanya dasar jahat !"

Suara baekhyun yang tengah berteriak-teriak membuat kyuhyun langsung maju menghampiri baekhyun dan sungmin.

"Haha ya ! aku tidak akan memberikannya pada mu !"

"Hyung perempuan jahat ini merebut bola ku !" Adunya pada kyuhyun.

"Sungmin" Cicit kyuhyun.

"Sayang, kau akan membela ku bukan ?" Sungmin mulai mengeluarkan jurus aegyonya.

"Hyung !" Rengek baekhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa pasra saja jika seperti ini.

"Baekhyun, kyuhyun pasti akan lebih membela ku karna dia kekasih ku." Ucap sungmin penuh dengan nada mengejek.

"Dia hyung ku !"

"Dia kekasih ku !"

"Milik ku !"

"Milik ku !"

"Milik ku !"

Kyuhyun sedikit terkekeh melihat keduanya, bagaimana sungmin dan baekhyun mengklaim atas kepemilikan mereka, terlebih lagi kata-kata tersebut keluar dari mulut sungmin. Pemuda stoic tersebut tersenyum senang.

"Huwee hiks...hyung ! huwe hiks" Baekhyun menjerit menangis meraung akibat kalah berdebat dengan sungmin. Bocah 7 tahun tersebut menangis sejadi-jadinya hingga membuat sungmin dan kyuhyun kelabakan.

Kyuhyun langsung menggendong baekhyun dan mencoba menenangkannya sebelum seisi rumah tahu jika bocah bungsu tersebut tengah mengamuk. "Ujilma hm" Bujuknya.

Namun sia-sia saja baekhyun masih meraung menangis keras. Sungmin sedikit gelagapan ia tak menyangka jika baekhyun begitu sensitip dan mudah menangis. "Maaf aku tidak tahu." Sesalnya melihat kyuhyun yang kerepotan membujuk baekhyun.

"Sudahlah, ia memang kadang seperti ini."

"Baekhyun ayo kita beli es krim, jangan menangis lagi hm ?" Bujuk sungmin, namun baekhyun tetap pada pendiriannnya dan tetap memangis berteriak-teriak membuat pusing kepala.

"Bagaimana ini ?" Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Kyuhyun, kita harus bagaimana ?" Sungmin sedikit khawatir ketika melihat tangis baekhyun yang tak kunjung meredah malah semakin menjadi.

"Tenanglah, anak ini memang sedikit keras kepala." Kyuhyun sebenarnya ingin berteriak senang karna melihat ekspresi sungmin yang terlihat berlebihan. Tentu saja ini bukan pertama kalinya baekhyun seperti ini dan ia hafal betul bocah 7 tahun ini memang sulit sekali berenti menangis, tapi bagi sungmin memang mungkin pertama kalinya ia menghadapi bocah semenyebalkan baekhyun.

"Baekhyun maaf, baiklah kyuhyun milik mu sungguh jangan menangis lagi." Sesal sungmin begitu mendalam. Tetap baekhyun tak jua berenti menangis, sungmin takut jika nyonya cho tahu dan akan memarahinya karna membuat anak kesayangannya menangis.

Sungmin kehabisan akal untuk membujuk baekhyun, kyuhyun tak jauh berbeda. Pemuda stoic tersebut kwalahan menggendong baekhyun dan kepalanya sedikit pening akibat jeritan baekhyun yang begitu dekat dengannya.

Sungmin menyerah, namun ia mungkin bisa melakukan usaha akhirnya dan semoga berhasil.

Chu~~~

Secepat kilat sungmin mencium pipi gembil baekhyun dan berharap baekhyun menghentikan tangisnya. Dan berhasil !. Bocah tersebut langsung terdiam, dan tak ada suara apapun yang keluar lagi dari mulutnya.

Baik sungmin dan kyuhyun saling memandang takjub kearah baekhyun. Bocah bermata sipit tersebut mengerjabkan matanya lucu membuat sungmin dan kyuhyun tertawa lepas saling memandang satu sama lain.

"Hahahah"

Keduanya tertawa lepas seolah tak ada beban, tanpa mereka sadari kebahagian tengah menyelimuti mereka dengan caranya tersendiri.

TBC~~~

Maaf atas keterlambatan aku memposth Chap ini, butuh bbrpa hari untuk menata dan mencari feell yg tlh hancur lebur. Karna itu aku bikin chap ini panjang sebagai balasanya.

awalnya aku udh ngetik panjang" tp kehapus begitu saja yasudahlah...

TiffyTiffanyLee : Terimakasih ya, maaf.

Bunnyming1186 : Mereka... titit titit *eh titik titik mksd.y hahah

dewi. : Haduh maaf ya hehe aku cmn pinjem nama doang kok, cmn tuntutan karakter aja

Cho Adah Joyers : Ni banyak kan ?

Park Heeni : Itu semacem backsound chingu -_- Kebetulan lirikny pas aja, Itu kalo mau tau Lagu.y Apink-Lovely day

Cho Hyun Ah SparKins 137: Ming power ranger(?) Lol

LiveLoveKyumin : Hm kash tau gk ya ? hahah

abilhikmah :(

Minhyunni131 : Maaf ya atas keterlambatannya

okalestari : Gomawo ^^ ya d tunggu saja

ShinJiWoo920202 : Hehe hanya tuntutan karakter kok

Heldamagnae : Sudah ya..

ChoLee : Hehe

Guest : Pake uname ya ^^

Shin : Sudah ya...

melee : *ups *sumpel

PaboGirl : Kadang jatuh cinta bisa membuat orang berubah(?) *maap ngaco hahha

minzy : Ya ya ya bisa jadi kkk

Kim wike : Bwt lu apa sih *Nodong* bayar dolo asal jahaha

fariny : Sudah sudah sudah...

Yosss ! Selesai jg chap 4 *piuhh.

Mohon responny, mngkn bisa menambah energi. See next time... makn banyak ripyu mngkn cepet update dah...

*Lee minnkyu


	6. Chapter 6

**Tittle**

**Drama Queen**

**Main Cast :**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Henry Lau**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Choi Siwon**

**Rating :**

**T+**

**Genre :**

**Romance/Comedy/Hurt**

**Ps : FF rikues Author Sera Lee... Buat semua pemaksaannya aku ucapin makasih ^^ *terpaksa.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~Drama Queen~~~~~~~~~~**

Happy Reading~~

Chapter 5 : Ur frist kiss

Bandara udara internasional incheon nampak begitu ramai oleh orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Tampak seorang yeoja tengah tergesah-gesah menyeret kompernya. Sesekali yeoja tersebut melirik kearah pergelangan tangannya, melihat benda yang tak hentinya bergerak gerak teratur. Raut wajah yeoja tersebut semakin gelisah mndapati benda tersebut menunjukan pukul 16.00 KTS.

"Sial, aku pasti akan terlambat." Umpat yeoja tersebut sepanjang jalan.

Tak jauh dari yeoja tersebut seorang namja berkacamata juga tampak sibuk mengetikan sesuatu dilayar iphonenya dan tak begitu memperhatikan jalannya sendiri. Dengan gaya cueknya, namja tersebut terus melangkah dengan penuh irama yang dihasilkan dari heatset-nya yang mengalunkan sebuah lagu. Sesekali namja tersebut bersenandung mengikuti ritme lagu tersebut.

Satu langkah...

Dua langkah...

Tiga langkah...

Empat langkah...

Bruggghhhh...

Yeoja tersebut terjatuh tak elit ketika langkah kelimanya ketika bahunya tak sengaja bersentuhan dengan namja tersebut. Yeoja tersebut terjatuh duduk dengan koper yang terlepas dari genggaman tangannya.

Donghae langsung melepas heatset yang menempel ditelingannya ketika ia merasakan benturan yang cukup keras dibahunya. Ia melihat seorang terjatuh disampingnya dengan masih menundukan kepalanya.

"Hey sorry, are you okay ?" Dengan pelafalan dan bahasa inggris seadanya saja donghae mencoba berinteraksi dengan yeoja berambut blonde tersebut yang donghae yakini seorang touris luar negeri.

Yeoja tersebut mendongak dan hampir mengumpati donghae jika saja ia tak ingat jika tempat tersebut tempat umum. Sangat tidak elit jika dirinya semakin menjadi pusat perhatian.

Donghae nampak terperangah atau mungkin terpanah akan sosok yeoja tersebut. Ia tak menyangka jika sosok blonde tersebut nampak jauh dari pikirannya, yeoja tersebut memiliki wajah yang khas asia dan tak ada ciri-ciri jika yeoja tersebut berasal dari turunan eropa, kecuali bagian rambut gelombang pirang tersebut.

Yeoja tersebut melirik tak suka kearah donghae. Ia benar-benar kesal sudah jatuh tapi namja didepannya tersebut hanya menatap saja tanpa berniat membantunya sama sekali.

Donghae berani bertaruh jika yeoja didepannya bak duplikat sungmin namun dalam versi berbeda saja. Rambut dan bentuk tubuh. Namun rasanya ini lebih menakjubkan dibandingkan melihat sungmin dari layar kaca, ini lebih nyata dan perasaan berdebar yang membuatnya hampir meledak.

Otak dan mulutnya seakan mati rasa, bahkan ketika melihat yeoja tersebut berdiri dengan usahanya sendiri ia tampak tak bergeming dari posisinya untuk membantu yeoja tersebut.

"Nona, bisakah kau memberikan ku no handphone mu ?" Donghae merutuki kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya begitu saja tanpa bisa ia kontrol.

Yeoja tersebut melotot tak percaya, "Apa ? ah benar-benar" lirihnya pelan sambil menghembuskan nafas.

Dukkkk

"Ahh appo !" Jerit donghae secara tertahan ketika yeoja didepannya secara tiba-tiba saja menginjak kakinya dengan sadis.

"Dasar maniak !" Umpat yeoja tersebut sambil berlalu meninggalkan donghae.

"Yaa ! Yaa ! Yaa !" Dengan tertatih donghae mencoba mengejar yeoja tersebut. Cukup membuahkan hasil melihat cara berjalan pincangnnya namun ia berhasil mencekal lengan yeoja tersebut.

"Tunggu !"

"Apa kau gila ? lepaskan !" Umpat yeoja tersebut sambil mencoba melepaskan cekalan donghae.

"Yaa, kau yang sudah gila. Kau beraninya memukul ku eoh ?"

Yeoja blonde tersebut berdecih pelan dan membuang mukanya perlahan hingga membuat donghae semakin naik pitam.

"Yaa ini tidak lucu eoh."

"Kau pantas mendapatkanya !" Tantang yeoja tersebut.

"Hey ! kau tidak tau eoh aku bisa saja menuntut mu atas tindak kekerasan."

"AH benar-benar mulai keterlaluan." Yeoja tersebut menatap tak percaya kearah donghae.

"Yaa aku bersungguh, kau tidak tahu jika aku ini..." Donghae menggantungkan kalimatnya dan melirik sekitarnya sejenak sebelum mendekat wajahnya kearah yeoja tersebut. "Lee donghae super junior !" Bisiknya begitu lirih dan sensual berharap yeoja dihadapannya tersebut terpanah akan ketampanannya.

Namun diluar dugaannnya, yeoja dihadapannya tersebut hanya menatap dengan wajah mengejek. "Jika kau lee donghae, maka aku lee sungmin hm" Yeoja tersebut berujar dengan nada mengejek sambil mengibaskan rambut ikalnya dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas dari genganggaman donghae.

Sekali lagi donghae terpana akan aksi menyibak rambut tersebut. Ia berfikir jikaa banyak bintang yang bertaburan ketika yeoja dihadapannya tersebut menyibak rambut blondenya itu. Jantungnya makin tak karuan berdetak dan mungkin hampir meledak.

Dan dalam sekali hentakan yeoja tersebut melepaskan cekalan tangannya ketika ia melihat namja didepannya itu kembali memandangnnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikannya.

Dukkkk

"Dasar maniak !" Umpat yeoja tersebut setelah berhasil menginjak kaki donghae sekali lagi sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan namja penyuka ikan tersebut dengan rintih-rintihannya.

"Yaa ! Ash..!" Umpat donghae sambil menyanggah sebelah kakinya. Ia tak berusaha mengejar yeoja tersebut lagi karna sakit dikakinya benar-benar luar biasa dan membiarkan yeoja tersebut berlalu begitu saja. Dan mungkin ia akan memperhitungkan tuntutan tersebut. Ia harus menuntut yeoja itu.

**~~~~~~~~~Drama Queen~~~~~~~~~~**

"Kau sudah gila ?" Umpat Eunhyuk pada yeoja dihadapannya tersebut yang tengah menopangkan dagunya sambil memandang kedepan dengan pandangan kosong.

"Hmm..." Yeoja tersebut hanya menggumam tak jelas dan bahkan tak mendengarkan apa yang eunhyuk katakan beberapa saat lalu. "Hyuk-ah sepertinya aku benar-benar jatuh cinta." Gumamnya tak jelas.

"Ya, kau memang sudah tidak waras sungmin, kau menyuruh ku jauh-jauh dari pulau jeju hanya untuk mendengarkan keluh kesah mu dan meninggalkan seminar dokter ku. Kau benar-benar wanita gila." Eunhyuk memberondongi sungmin dengan umpatan. Gadis bertubuh kurus tersebut kesal bukan main terhadap sahabatnya tersebut. Sesekali ia menghela nafas kasarnya dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada kepala kursi yang ia duduki.

Sungmin menatap tak suka kearah eunhyuk dan memasang wajah dinginnya. "Ahh, kau sekarang keberatan berbicara padaku eunhyuk-ssi ?" suara sungmin begitu berat dan penuh penekanan hingga membuat yeoja kurus tersebut menelan ludah karna takut.

"Bukan, bukan seperti itu sungmin. Kau harusnya menemui psikiater bukan menemui dokter hewan seperti ku ?" Eunhyuk mencoba tak terpancing sifat sungmin yang pemarah.

"Kau fikir aku gila hah ?"

"Tidak semua yang datang pada psiakter semua gila sungmin ! Ini hanya masalah otomatis saja, tidak kah terlalu berlebihan." Eunhyuk sedikit memijat pelipisnya merasakan pening akibat terpancing oleh perkataan sahabatnya tersebut.

Sungmin menghela nafasnya, merenungi perkataan eunhyuk. Gadis tersebut tengah menimbang-nimbang solusi yang eunhyuk katakan, tapi akan menjadi masalah besar nantinya jika ia seorang selebriti haluyu sepertinya ketahuan mengunjungi seorang psikiater. Ini tidak lucu, membayangkan kariernya yang selama ini ia bangun harus hancur dan orang-orang diluar akan beramsumsi dirinya tidak waras. Oh tidak, itu bukan solusi tapi mungkin awal masalah baru.

"Sungmin" Eunhyuk mengibas-ngibaskan telapak tangannya dihadapan sungmin, ketika yeoja kelinci tersebut tengah melamun. "Lee sungmin !"

"Ye ?" Tanya sungmin ambigu. Ia terkesiap dan seolah ditarik akan kesadarannya. "Hyuk, aku harus pergi. Aku akan menemui mu lagi, sampai jumpa."

Dengan wajah yang masih terlihat bingung, ia berdiri dan meraih topi hitamnya yang berada diatas meja kerja eunhyuk dan berlalu begitu saja tak mendengarkan teriakan eunhyuk yang memanggil namanya.

"Ash, gadis itu sangat menyebalkan, aku ingin sekali memukul kepalanya." Eunhyuk terus mengomel tak jelas setelah kepergian sungmin, ia tak habis fikir pada sahabat sekaligus sepupunya tersebut yang memang sudah menyebalkan sejak kecil. Jika di ingat-ingat dulu, ia juga pernah sekesal ini saat sungmin sendiri berada dirumahnya, gadis januarii tersebut menelpon pada saat saat jam malam dengan suara berteriak-teriak membuat eunhyuk khawatir setengah mati. Beruntung rumahnya dan rumah sungmin hanya berjarak beberapa meter hingga membuatnya sampai tak kurang dari 10 menit. Dengan masih nafas tersegal-segal eunhyuk memasuki kediaman pamannya tersebut dan betapa kagetnya ia menemukan sungmin yang tengah berdiri diatas kursi meja belajarnya dengan tubuh yang sedikit bergetar. "Ya Tuhan sungmin, apa yang kau lakukan ?" Eunhyuk begitu tercengang masih berdiri dibibir pintu kamar sungmin.

"Hyukjae, aku-aku takut." Sungmin yang masih remaja saat itu begitu memelas, wajahnya begitu pucat dan keringat dingin mengalir begitu banyak diwajahnya, suara dan tubuhnya pun bergetar hebat seolah baru saja bertemu hantu.

"Sungmin, cepat turun !" Perintah hyuk sambil melangkah mendekat kearah sungmin.

"Stop ! hyuk jangan bergerak ! Dia akan melompat !" Sungmin berteriak histeris hingga membuat eunhyuk menghentikan langkahnya karena kaget.

"Astaga, kau ini kenapa ?" Ujar hyuk begitu frustasi.

"Itu !" Sungmin berujar lirih sambil menunjuk kearah bawah kursinya.

Dan betapa tercengangnya wajah hyukjae mendapati seekor kecoa. Ia benar-benar tak habis fikir dengan sungmin yang begitu ketakutan hanya karna seekor kecoa saja.

"Kau benar-benar membuat ku tidak waras min-ah" Ujar eunhyuk dengan lusuh.

Eunhyuk tersenyum mendapati dirinya seperti orang bodoh lagi karna telpon beberpa jam lalu berasal dari sungmin. Gadis itu berujar "Hyuk, aku sepertinya sedang sakit. Apa aku akan mati ?". Seharusnya ia sudah faham akan watak sepupunya satu itu yang selalu mendramatisir sesuatu hingga membuatnya begitu frustasi.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~Drama Queen~~~~~~~~~~**

"Suster hwang, persilahkan pasien berikutnya masuk." Ujar dokter berusia diawal kepala tiga tersebut dari layanan telephone diruangan pribadinya. Dokter umum tersebut masih mengecek data pasien sebelumnya hingga tak menyadari seorang yeoja kini tengah duduk anggun dihadapannya.

Choi siwon-dokter umum tersebut sesekali membenarkan letak kaca matanya yang sedikit mengendur. "Nona Lee hyukjae ?" Siwon masih menunduk mengecek data pasiennya tersebut tanpa berniat melihat sosok didepannya tersebut.

"Hmm" Gumam gadis tersebut sekenanya, bahkan siwon tak sadar jika ia tengah dipandangi dan hanya memastikan jika keterangan didalam formulir pasiennya benar atau tidak.

Dan betapa kagetnya siwon ketika mengetahui yeoja dihadapannya tersebut memandangnya begitu lekat. "Kau..?" Gumam siwon tak begitu jelas.

"Ya, aku." Jawab yeoja tersebut sambil melepaskan kaca mata dan topinya agar membebaskan rambut lurusnya. "Ah, apa seharusnya mulai sekarang. Disana bukan ?" Yeoja tersebut menunjuk kearah kasur pasien yang biasanya digunakan untuk mengecekup pasien-pasiennya.

Yeoja tersebut sedikit merapikan rambut lurusnya ketika akan berbaring diatas kasur tersebut. Siwon benar-benar tak habis fikir dengan yeoja satu ini, ia bahkan belum mempersilahkan namun yeoja tersebut berinisiatif terlebih dahulu.

Siwon berusaha terus profesional ketika ia memeriksa yeoja tersebut, namun jauh dilubuk hatinya entah kenapa ia begitu gugup. Tak jauh berbeda, sang yeoja pun tengah gugup ketika namja disampingnya tengah menekan-nekan bagian perut bawahnya. "Apa ini sakit?"

"Ya, sedikit kurasa."

"Buka mulut mu ?"

Yeoja tersebut menurut saja membuka mulutnya, ah tidak mungkin hanya membuka bibirnya saja. Siwon bahkan tidak bisa melihat tenggorokan pasiennya tersebut.

"Bukalah lebih lebar lagi !" Pintanya begitu dingin.

"Aaa" Yeoja tersebut membuka bibirnya lebih lebar sedikit dari awal, namun tak membuat siwon terbantu.

"Nona, bukan seperti itu, buka lebih lebar lagi."

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa."

Siwon dibuat frustasi, ia benar-benar tengah diuji oleh pasiennya satu ini. "Hanya melakukan lebih lebar lagi saja, kau pasti bisa." Bujuk siwon.

Yeoja tersebut menarik diri agar tubuhnya tak tertidur dan duduk dihadapan siwon. "Apa kau tidak akan merasa aneh ?"

Siwon mengerutkan dahinya, tak begitu faham akan pembicaraan sang pasien. "maksud mu ?"

"Ya, apa kau tidak akan merasa aneh. Bagaimana jika aku akan terlihat aneh jika membuka mulut ku dan aku tidak terlihat cantik ?"

Siwon tercengangang mendapati jawaban tersebut, "Aku rasa pemeriksaan sudah cukup." Dokter umum tersebut kemudian meninggalkan yeoja itu begitu saja dan kembali duduk.

Suasana hening kembali ketika dua sejoli tersebut sibuk akan fikiran masing-masing. Namun sepertinya hanya sang yeoja saja yang tengah sibuk memandangi dokter dihadapannya tersebut dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, sedangkan siwon tengah sibuk mencatat resep.

"Kau tampak baik-baik saja, mungkin kau hanya bermasalah pada pencernaan mu saja. Aku sarankan jaga pola makan mu, atau maagh mu akan semakin parah, selebihnya tak ada perlu kau khawatirkan." Ujar siwon tak memandang yeoja didepannya sama sekali karna masih sibuk mencatat resep obat.

"Siwon-ssi, apa kau pernah merindukan seseorang selama hidup mu ?" Jawab yeoja tersebut meleset dari topik pembicaraan.

Siwon langsung menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap tajam kearah yeoja tersebut, namun yeoja tersebut hanya menatap tak gentar kearahnya bahkan terkesan sangat santai tak memperdulikan tatapannya yang tajam. "Tidak" Ucap siwon dengan dinginnya.

"Ah, memang terlihat. Bagus, kalo begitu ayo kita berkencan siwon-ssi ?"

"Sung-hmmp"

Sungmin langsung meletakan jemarinya diantara bibir siwon memberi isyarat agar dokter tersebut menghentikan ucapannya.

"Yeobseo ?" Sungmin langsung menjauhkan handphone miliknya beberapa menter dari telinganya karna suara nyaring tersebut nampaknya berniat membuat pendengarannya rusak.

"Yaa park ! Kau ingin mati hah berani berteriak pada ku ?" Umpat sungmin masih menyentuh bibir siwon dengan jemarinya. Siwon menatap tak percaya dengan situasi seperti ini ia hanya bisa diam dan menuruti perkataan sungmin, wanita itu bak penguasa. Sungguh.

Siwon sedikit tertegun merasakan kelembutan jemari sungmin dibibirnya, pikiran lelakinya mulai melayang membayangkan bagaimana lembutnya bibir peach tersebut jika ia cium. Jemarinya saja selembut sutra bagaimana yang lain ?. Bodoh, siwon merutuki pikiran kotornya, ia benar-benar malu pada dirinya sendiri.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Aku akan sampai tiga puluh menit lagi. Aku tutup."

Bunyi klik seolah menyadarkan siwon dari khayalan kotornya. Sungmin memandang heran dan implus ia melepaskan jemarinya dari bibir siwon. "Siwon-ssi aku harus pergi, aku akan datang lagi hm." Sungmin beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan sedikit membenarkan rambut lurusnya kemudian memakai kembali peralatan menyamarnnya.

Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia tepat didepan pintu ruangan siwon dan tanpa berbalik ia mulai berujar, "Mengenai...kencan itu, aku bersungguh. Pikirkan lagi."

Sejenak hanya hening mendominasi keduanya sampai sungmin meraih knop pintu tersebut siwon mulai bersuara. "Tidak, aku tidak bisa melakukannya."

Sungmin tertegun dan merasakan hatinya seolah teremas begitu kuat, kakinya bahkan tak kuat hanya sekedar bergerak dari tempat tersebut. Namun fikirannya tak begitu saja terkuasai rasa sakit tersebut, bahkan ia pernah merasakan lebih sakit lagi dimasa lalu.

.

.

Siwon menghela nafasnya mencoba membuang semua penat yang berada dikepalanya. Dengan perlahan, ia raih dompet dari sakunya dan pikirannya menerawang lagi bagaimana masalalunya. Pemuda berlesung pipi tersebut hanya tersenyum kecut ketika memandangi foto didompetnya. Tersenyum miris, ia begitu tampak menyedihkan tanpa gadis dalam foto tersebut. Ia bahkan tak bisa atau mungkin pengalaman cinta pertamanya membuat sebuah luka tersendiri baginya hingga membuatnya tak ingin lagi membuat sebuah komitmen dengan yeoja disekililingnya.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~Drama Queen~~~~~~~~~~**

"Kau yakin ia akan datang kyu ?" Tanya sang leader tampak begitu cemas. Bagaimana tidak, kurang dari 15 menit lagi acara radio yang ia bawakan akan segera on air, sedangkan bintang tamu yang ia tunggu belum menampakan batang hidungnya. Ia bahkan berfikir jika seharusnya bintang tamu tersebut sudah berada ditempat ini sejak sejam lalu.

Bukan hanya leeteuk saja yang terlihat cemas, kyuhyun pun nampak begitu. Pemuda stoic tersebut sudah beberapa kali mencoba menghubungi sungmin dan pihak managernya namun tak ada satupun panggilan terjawab.

"Tenanglah hyung, dia pasti akan datang."

Kyuhyun berujar begitu tenang namun kontras dengan hatinya yang kini mulai resah. Bagaimana tidak, ia sudah berjanji pada member super junior akan mempertemukan mereka dengan kekasihnya, terlebih lagi ia ingin menepati janjinya pada kangin dan donghae.

Salah satu staff mulai memberi kode pada mereka agar memasuki ruangan studio tersebut agar memulai acaranya. Leeteuk menepuk pundak kyuhyun pelan sebelum benar-benar beranjak meninggalkan sang maknae. "Sudahlah, setidaknya masih ada kau. Aku fikir ini tidak terlalu buruk."

"Masuklah kyu, acara akan segera dimulai." Tambah ryewook setelahnya mengikuti jejak sang leader memasuki studio kedap suara tersebut.

Kyuhyun masih setia menunggu kedatangan sungmin didepan pintu studio radio tersebut namun sang empuh masih enggan menampakan batang hidungnnya hingga membuat kyuhyun mendesah kecewa. Pemuda stoic tersebut kemudian menyerah dan memasuki studio tersebut dengan lusuh.

Selang beberapa menit acara tersebut dimulai sungmin tiba-tiba saja datang membuat seluruh isi studio tersebut sedikit geger. "Cheosonghamida, cheosonghamida, cheosonghamida."ucap sungmin dengan lirih kepada seluruh staff radio tersebut. "Maaf atas keterlambatan ku leeteuk-ssi, ryewook-ssi." Sekali lagi sungmin menundukan kepalanya.

Baik leeteuk dan ryewook sama-sama tertegun melihat sosok sungmin secara langsung. Bahkan leeteuk berani bertaruh jika sungmin jauh dari apa yang digambarkannya selama ini. Wanita itu jauh lebih mempesona dari yang ia lihat di TV. Ini benar-benar asli, dan jauh lebih 100 kali lipat mempesona. Ia bahkan bahkan heran, jika sungmin tak tampak seperti wanita diseusianya. Yeoja itu bahkan tak menampakan perubahan berarti, leeteuk bahkan sempat berfikir jika usia sungmin barulah memasuki 17 tahun.

Dari penampilan sungmin sekarang, siapa yang bisa membedakan perempuan 29 tahun ini dengan 17 tahun, sama seperti ryewook dan leeteuk keduanya benar-benar heran. Sungmin tampak begitu cassual dengan kaos navy berlengan panjang yang bertuliskan 'I'm girl', celan jeans dan sepatu ketsnya benar-benar membuatnya tampak seperti gadis 17 tahun. Dan tidak melupakan syal sebagai ciri khas seorang lee sungmin.

Keduanya begitu tertegun tanpa bisa berkata-kata dan hanya tersenyum bodoh. "Ah, gwencana. Gwencana." Ucap leeteuk begitu tergagap.

Sungmin tersenyum manis dan mulai bergerak mendekat kyuhyun dan mengambil tempat tepat disebelah kyuhyun. "Kau, kenapa terlambat ?" Bisik kyuhyun lirih.

Sungmim tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan kyuhyun dan lebih memilih diam, pikirannya masih kacau karna kejadian beberapa saat lalu. Kyuhyun menatap penuh arti kearah sungmin, ia merasakan jika ada yang tidak beres dengan sang kekasih. Mungkin setelah acara ini berakhir ia akan bertanya langsung pada sungmin.

Leeteuk dan ryewook mulai membuka acara radio tersebut dengan hangat."Ya, hallo semua, kita bertemu lagi di 92,5 FM Kiss Radio, dengan saya sitampan tak terkalahkan...Leeteuk. Hhaha..."

"Yaa, situa ini." Celetuk ryewook membuat seluruh isi studio tertawa. "Kau benar-benar tidak tahu malu hyung, apa kau tampan ? kenapa kau sendiri menyebut dirimu seperti itu ? bukan kah aneh ?"

"Yaa yaa ryewook-ah,tidak bisakah kau kau membuat ku senang saja sekali ? Ah kehidupan ini memang berat."

Suasana menjadi hangat dan gelak tawa tak henti keduanya tebarkan. "Berentilah melakukan itu hyung, kau benar-benar tampak begitu amatir." Protes ryewook melihat leeteuk merajuk.

"Ah sudah sudah," potong leeteuk mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. "mengenai hari ini, ryewook-ah kita kedatangan tamu special."

Ryewook mengangguk menyetujui perkataan sang leader tanpa berniat bersuara. "Mungkin ini juga acara pertama kita bisa bersama bintang tamu kita hyung."

"Ya ya benar," Leeteuk menggeser mikecrofon gantungnya agar semakin mendekat kearahnya. "Ah, bisahkah kalian memperkenalkan diri ?"

"Hallo semua, Cho kyuhyun disini. Senang bisa berada disini, hyung mungkin aku akan memikirkan tawaran PD ho mengenai menggantikan mu diacara ini ?" Canda kyuhyun dan langsung ryewook terpingkal dan menghampiri kyuhyun disebrang dan keduanya saling berhighfive. Leeteuk hanya tersenyum cengoh menatapnya. Rupanya sang leader tengah habis-habisan dibully sang maknae dan eternal maknae.

"Tunggu, bisahkah aku mendepatkan segelas air ?" Sela sungmin dan semua member tertawa mendapati celetukan sungmin.

"Ah, kau seharusnya mengatakan dari awal, mungkin aku akan membelikan mu secangkir kopi ?" Rayu ryewook dengan menyerahkan sebotol air mineral kehadapan sungmin. Leeteuk dan kyuhyun heran, ryewook memang terlihat begitu pendiam dari yang lain, tapi mereka bertaruh jika ryewook sudah berhadapan dengan yeoja maka sifat aslinya akan muncul.

"Ryewook-ssi, kau tidak memasukan apapun kedalamnya kan ?"

"Ye ?" Wajah ryewook tiba-tiba saja menegang melihat ekspresi sungmin yang begitu serius memandanginya.

"Aku hanya bercanda." Ekspresi sungmin tiba-tiba berubah 360 derajat, yeoja tersebut menampakan deretan gigi kelincinya.

"Wah, aku tidak menyangka selera humor sungmin-ssi sangat bagus. Haha" Leeteuk bertepuk tangan begitu heboh.

"Kkkk, mianhae ryewook-ssi." Ujar sungmin begitu ringan hingga hampir membuat seluruh namja disekitarnya meleleh mendengarkan suara aegyonya.

Kangin dan yang lainnya yang menyaksikan dari kaca diluar studio tersebut tersenyum-senyum bodoh. Pemuda rakun tersebut awalnya merutuki dan mengumpat karna ia tak berhasil membujuk PD ho untuk mengijinkannya ikut berpartisipasi dan hanya bisa berakhir dari balik kaca sudah cukup baginya.

"Malam ini, tema yang akan kita bahas yaitu mengenai Frist kiss. Karna beberapa waktu lalu pasangan didepan kita ini sempat menggegerkan korea karna berciuman didepan public." Ucap leeteuk begitu panjang lebar.

Kyuhyun dan sungmin merona bersamaan, mengingat saat konvresi pers beberapa waktu lalu.

"Mengenai ciuman pertama, menurut kalian apa hal pertama yang kalian ingat ?"

"Panas ?"Celetuk ryewook begitu frontal. Lagi-lagi gelak tawa memenuhi studio tersebut.

"Yaa yaa berenti berbicara jorok" Protes leeteuk.

"Tapi itu hal pertama yang terlintas diotak ku hyung."

"Lupakan, kau terlalu banyak bergaul dengan donghae. kyuhyun, bagaimana dengan mu ?" Sela leetuk mengabaikan ryewook.

"Mungkin mantan."

"Namja" Sungmin menjawab dengan mantap membuat beberapa member sj heran dengan jawabannya. "Tentu, aku ini seorang wanita, bukankah wajar jika aku berciuman dengan lelelaki ?"

Lagi-lagi gelak tawa memenuhi ruangan tersebut ketika dengan polosnya sungmin berujar demikian.

"Kalo begitu aku akan mengatakan. Yeoja, hahahh" Tambah leeteuk. "Nah, mengenai ciuman pertama juga, apa kalian melakukannya dengan orang yang kalian suka ?"

"Ya, aku rasa aku suka." Jawab ryewook penuh keraguan.

Kyuhyun dan leeteuk saling bertukar pandang dengan ekspresi sulit terbaca. "Aku rasa itu tidak diragukan." Tanggap kyuhyun begitu ambigu.

"Ya, itu benar hahah" Tambah leeteuk memanasi.

Seketika raut eternal maknae tersebut merah menahan malu sekaligus jengkel. Poor wook.

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan terus bergulir, sampai dipertanyaan terakhir yang memang cukup pribadi. "Ini pertanyaan terakhir, ah hahha aku cukup malu sendiri menanyakan hal seperti ini, tapi... kapan kalian melakukan ciuman pertama kalian ?"

Baru saja ryewook hendak menjawab namun kyuhyun lebih dahulu memprotes. "Yaa hyung, bahkan aku bintang tamunya tapi kenapa kau tidak memberi ku kesempatan untuk menjawab pertama kali ?"

Nampaknya sang maknae kesal karna dari pertanyaan awal ia bahkan tak mempunyai kesempatan untuk menjawab pertama kali. "Hahha baik-baik" Jawab ryewook dengan cengiran polosnya.

Kyuhyun menarik nafasnya sebelum berkata dan melirik sungmin sekilas yang juga memandangnnya penuh arti. "Aku melakukannya beberapa waktu lalu saat aku ditahun kedua di universitas, karna aku tidak pernah melakukan kencan saat high school, jadi ciuman pertama ku dengan kekasih pertama ku." Kyuhyun sedikit menggaruk tengkuknya karna malu harus berujar jujur, terlebih lagi didepan kakasihnya kini.

"Ah, maksud mu seohyeon ?"

"Yaa hahah mana boleh kau menyebutnya seperti itu" Protes kyuhyun pada ryewook yang begitu gamblang menyebut mantan kekasihnya.

Memang bukan rahasia umum lagi jika seohyeon salah satu member girl band yang bernaung dalam satu management yang sama dengannya itu merupakan mantan kekasihnya 2 tahun lalu. Keduanya memang sempat menjalin hubungan selama 2 tahun setelah berteman dan menjalani hubungan yang tak pasti namun ditahun kedua hubungan mereka, kyuhyun memutuskan untuk lebih fokus menata kariernya dan lebih memilih untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka.

"Ya, aku rasa itu bukan rahasia lagi kyuhyun." Leeteuk bersorak, berharap hubungan kyumin memanas, ia ingin melihat ekspresi kekahawatiran seorang kyuhyun, ia benar-benar akan puas malam ini.

"Yaa berhenti, sudah-sudah." Protes kyuhyun hingga membuat leeteuk dan ryewook tertawa puas.

"Sungmin-ssi, jika kau sekarang berfikir ulang, sebaiknya kau tambahkan nama ku dalam daftar mu, dan beri aku nomer phonsel mu hahah"

"Aku rasa aku akan mengecewakan mu ryewook-ssi, cheosonghamidah."

"Ahh... sungmin-ssi tipe setia rupanya"

"Kau tengah menyindir diri mu sendiri wook-ah" Ujar leeteuk mengena.

"Ah sudah-sudah, bahkan kita belum mendengar jawaban sungmin-ssi" Cela ryewook mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hm, baiklah." Suasana hening seketika dan mereka lebih memofukuskan diri kearah sungmin. Mereka tak ingin melewatkan moment tersebut, mereka begitu penasaran namja seperti apa yang begitu beruntung mendapatkan ciuman pertama bibir seksi itu.

"Aku," Sungmin menghela nafasnya merasa begitu gugup, ia sebenarnya tak ingin mengungkit masa lalunya namun bermain-bermain sedikit sepertinya akan menarik. "aku, saat high school sempat dekat dengan seorang namja, dan aku menciumnya."

Jawaban sungmin sukses membuat seluruh namja disekililingnya menatap tak percaya. Tapi rasa kaget para namja tersebut bulumlah usai ketika sungmin kembali berujar dengan mantapnya, "tepat dibibirnya, aku mencium bibirnya."

Sungmin melirik kyuhyun dengan senyum penuh arti, sedangkan kyuhyun tampak begitu bingung. Ia kesal dan begitu penasaran siapa namja tersebut mengingat dulu sungmin tak pernah dekat dengan namja lainnya selain dirinya.

Kyuhyun hafal betul bagaimana ekspresi sungmin ketika gadis tersebut tengah berbohong atau gadis tersebut tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu, tapi hari ini ia yakin jika sungmin tak sedang berbohong dari tatapan matanya penuh dengan keyakinan. Tapi ia juga yakin jika namja yang sungmin maksud bukanlah dirinya.

.

.

Tak terasa waktu bergulir begitu cepat sampai dipenghujung acara, keduanya diminta menyanyikan sebuah lagu duet. Awalnya sungmin menolak halus dengan beralasan ia tak begitu pandai bernyanyi namun leeteuk dan ryewook berhasil menyakinkan yeoja kelinci tersebut.

Dengan sedikit canggung, sungmin memasang haedset dan meraih mikrofon bersiap disamping kyuhyun. Alunan music mulai terdengar ditelinga sungmin, dalam sekali tarikan nafas ia mencoba mengeluarkan suaranya menyesuaikan nada music tersebut.

" namhachinguga saenggimyeon hago shipdeon il

neomuna manha na neul ggumeul ggu-eosseo..."

Leeteuk dan ryewook begitu terpanah ketika mereka mendengarkan suara sungmin. Mereka bahkan tidak menyangka jika sungmin memiliki suara emas tak kalah dengar penyanyi profesional lainnya. Keduanya bahkan masih terngangah tak percaya, benar-benar mereka terpesona dengan gadis manis tersebut.

"Wah, daebak. Bahkan bukan wajah dan hatinya saja yang cantik, suaranya juga. Aku tidak percaya." Bisik leeteuk pada ryewook.

"Ah, aku benar-benar iri pada kyuhyun. Mungkin setelah ini, aku akan bergabung dengan kangin hyung menjadi fanboy sungmin-ssi." Meski tengah berbicara dengan sang leader, tapi tatapan ryewook seolah enggan lepas dari sungmin.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan 3 namja diluar studio tersebut yang tengah berteriak-teriak histeris memanggil nama sungmin. "Sungmin-Ssi !"

"nan nega isseo haruga jeulgeoweo ijeneun

duriraneun ge...nae sojunghan neo baby baby baby baby boo~" Kyuhyun menatap senduh kearah sungmin ketika ia melantunkan lirik terkahirnya, namun sungmin masih sibuk menatap teks lirik yang digenganggamnya dan tak memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

Lagu tersebut seolah menarik memori kyuhyun ketika ia dan sungmin terlihat akrab dahulu kala. Ia merindukan sungmin yang dulu, ia merindukan sosok dingin yang hanya tertawa ketika bersamanya, ia merindukan sungmin.

*Flashback on*

"Sungmin !" Teriak kyuhyun dari kejauhan ketika ia melihat sosok sungmin didepannya. Dengan penuh semangat, namja evil tersebut berlarian kearah sungmin. Sedangkan yeoja dingin tersebut hanya sempat menengokan kepalanya saja dan kemudian tetap berjalan tak berniat menghentikan langkahnya.

"Yash !" Umpat kyuhyun ketika berhasil merangkul bahu sungmin, membuat yeoja dingin tersebut tersentak dan langsung melepaskan rangkulan kyuhyun. "Yaa sungmin, kenapa begitu kaku eoh ?" Kyuhyun kembali merangkul sahabatnya tersebut.

Sungmin sempat memprotes, namun akhirnya ia akan selalu kalah dengan kekeras kepalaan kyuhyun. "Kau sangat berisik kyu !"

"Hahah kalau begitu bukankah harusnya kau menyesuaikannya eoh ?" Kyuhyun berujar dengan acuhnya dan tak memperdulikan ekspresi sungmin yang terlihat jengkel.

Keduanya terus berjalan menelusuri jalan sekolah mereka dengan kyuhyun masih setia merangkul bahu sungmin. Keduanya tampak menikmati angin musim semi ketika sore hari seperti ini, benar-benar indah fikir keduanya. Namun langkah kyuhyun terhenti begitu saja hingga membuat sungmin menatap heran.

"Kau baik-baik saja ?" Tanya sungmin penuh dengan nada kekhawatiran didalamnya.

Kyuhyun tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan sungmin dan lebih memilih menengokan kepalanya kearah belakang memastikan sesuatu.

"Kyuhyun ?" Panggil sungmin lagi mencoba menyadarkan sahabatnya tersebut.

Kyuhyun terkesiap, "Aku..., merasa ada seseorang memanggil ku min-ah." ucapnya begitu masih terlihat bingung.

Sungmin kemudian mencoba membantu kyuhyun mencari sosok tersebut, matanya mengedar kesegalah arah, namun nihil. Tak seorang pun yang mereka dapati. "Ah, " Sungmin langsung menampar kepala kyuhyun dengan sadis hingga membuat namja stoic tersebut meringis kesakitan. "kau terlalu banyak menonton horor kyuhyun, otak mu mulai rusak."

"Yaa, aish ini sakit." Kyuhyun meringis kesakitan namun sungmin hanya menatap datar dan tak bersalah.

Sebuah ide cemerlang tiba-tiba saja melintas diotak kecil sungmin. Seringaian jahat yang ia pelajari dari wajah kyuhyun nampaknya cukup berhasil ia duplikat dengan sempurna. "Kyuhyun hayo berlomba ? Siapa yang berhasil berlari sampai halte bus, dia yang kalah harus mentraktir yakult ?"

Kyuhyun bahkan masih belum mencerna perkataan sungmin dan masih mengeluh kesakitan namun sungmin terlebih dahulu mencuri start dan berlari terlebih dahulu. "Ash gadis ini.." Umpat kyuhyun sambil berlari mengejar sungmin.

Sungmin tertawa puas dan nampak begitu lepas. Sesekali yeoja kelinci tersebut dari kejauhan melirik kebelakang melihat kyuhyun yang tergopoh-gopoh mengjarnya. Sungmin dari kejauhan terlihat begitu mempesona, kyuhyun benar-benar tertegun ketika yeoja tersebut tersenyum menampakan deretan gigi kelincinya dan tertawa puas kearahnya.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, kau benar-benar payah hahah" Sungmin berteriak dari kejauhan dan kemudian berlari kembali meninggalkan kyuhyun dibelakangnya. Rambut coklat madu lurus tersebut mengembang ketika sungmin berlarian membuatnya semakin tampak begitu mempesona walau hanya terlihat dari belakang sekalipun

"Aku sepertinya menyesal karna sering melewatkan pelajaran kwang seosangnim" Desah kyuhyun merutuki dirinya sendiri karna jarang sekali mengikuti pelajaran olahraga dan berefek ia tak begitu pandai dalam bidang tersebut, bahkan berlari.

"Yaaa sungmin tunggu !"

*Flasback off*

Suara tepuk tangan mengakhiri duet kyu-min. Kyuhyun kembali tersadar dan melirik kearah sungmin yang hendak melepaskan headsetnya. Dengan cepat kyuhyun meraih jemari sungmin yang hendak melepaskan headset tersebut dan menggantikannya dengan jemarinya.

Sungmin sedikit tersentak akibat tindakan kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba saja.

"Sungmin, " bisik kyuhyun ketika sudah berhasil melepaskan headset sungmin "Saranghae~" Lirihnya masih bisa didengar oleh yang lain.

Suara riuh memenuhi studio tersebut karna pernyataan cinta kyuhyun yang dianggap romantis, sedangkan sungmin hanya tersenyum canggung tanpa berniat membalas kata-kata tersebut.

.

.

Ketiga namja tersebut berdebar bukan main ketika didetik-detik dimana mereka akan melihat secara langsung malaikat cantik mereka secara dekat. Tanpa pengahalang kaca tentunya. Ketiganya bahkan sesekali merapihkan penampilan mereka agar tak terlihat cacat dimata sungmin.

"Hallo sungmin-ssi" Ucap ketiganya begitu kompak dan membukuk secara bersamaan. Pipi ketiga namja tersebut merona merah karna hanya melihat sosok sungmin secara dekat seperti ini.

Sungmin melirik ketiganya dengan pandangan yang cukup aneh, namun jika dilihat lagi, sebenarnya wajah sungmin lebih kearah yang tengah berusaha mengingat sesuatu. Ya, sebenarnya sungmin tengah mengingat-ingat ketiga namja didepannya.

Mungkin jika bukan karna hongki yang memaksanya agar mengingat semua member suju, ia takan pernah tahu siapa dan bagaimana boyband tersebut. "Noona, meski ini hanya kontrak kau tetap harus mengetahui semua member suju, karna apa ? karna mereka yang mereka tahu kau ini kekasih cho kyuhyun-ssi."

Sungmin menggigit bibirnya ia tak yakin dengan nama-nama yang akan ia sebutkan, "Shindong-ssi ?"

Ingin rasanya shindong berteriak senang karna begitu bangga ketika sungmin menyebutkan namanya.

"Aku, aku, aku ?" Bak anak kecil, kangin membrondong tak henti sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ah, kangin-sii ?" Ucap sungmin dengan mantap, ia mengetahui jika kangin salah satu fanboynya yang fanatik dari hongki.

"Kangin-ssi, dia salah satu fans mu noona, dia hampir memakai semua produk yang kau iklan kan." Suara hongki terbayang-bayang diotak sungmin.

Sungmin benar-benar tak ingat dengan namja terakhir ini, ia bahkan merasakan aura gelap ketika melihat ekspresi aneh namja didepannya tersebut.

"Omo Oppa..." Ucap sungmin begitu manja dan meraih kedua tangan namja berkepala besar tersebut dan membawanya kedalam genggamannya. "Oppa, aku fans mu. Bisakah kita berfoto bersama ?" Tak ada jalan keluar, dengan terpaksa sungmin harus bersandiwara sebagai fans namja tersebut karna ia benar-benar tak mengingat nama namja tersebut dan jalan teraman yaitu memanggil namja tersebut dengan sebutan 'Oppa'.

Yesung begitu tergagap mendapati sungmin yang bertindak secara tak terduga, kepalanya terasa pusing dan tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan bau anyir disekitar hidung mancungnya. Dan betapa kagetnya ia tak sadar jika ia tengah mengeluarkan mimis karna tangannya disentuh oleh seorang Lee sungmin.

Sedangkan member lainnya menatap tak percaya dan mencibir yesung merasa iri. Kyuhyun bahkan merutuki yesung, ia sendiri bahkan sulit mendekati sungmin yang notabennya kekasihnya sendiri.

Seketika tubuh yesung limbung dan untunglah shindong dan kangin begitu sigap menahan tubuhnya.

"Astaga, apa dia baik-baik saja ?" Tanya sungmin begitu khawatir.

"Yesung, kau benar-benar payah !" Runtuk kangin penuh dengan nada mengejek namun seketika nada bicaranya menjadi lembut ketika berbicara dengan sungmin. "Tenanglah, dia baik-baik saja sungmin-ssi. Dia hanya benar-benar payah"

Sungmin tersenyum canggung, dan sedikit merasa tidak enak hati.

"Tenanglah aku baik-baik saja hehe" Dengan nampang yang terlihat bodoh, yesung merancau tak jelas. Euforia sungmin berdampak di pusat saraf dan otaknya. Benar-benar dasyat.

Sedangkan member lainnya nampak menahan tawa sekaligus malu. "Sungmin-ssi, apa kau tidak keberatan jika minum bersama kami setelah ini ?" Tanya sang leader.

"Le-"

"Noona !" Suara hongki berhasil mengintrupsi sungmin dan seketika semua orang melirik kearahnya. "Annyeonghasenika..." Sapanya begitu hormat keseluruh member.

"Park manager, apa aku bisa pergi malam ini ?"

Semua jantung member suju berdetak keras dan berharap cemas dengan jawaban hongki. Mereka masih berharap jika malam ini adalah malam keberuntungan mereka.

"Maafkan aku, kau tidak bisa malam ini kar-"

"Cukup, aku mengerti." Jawab sungmin dengan cepat, kemudian ia memberikan kode agar hongki menunggunya diluar.

"Aku mengerti." Hongki membungkukan badannya sekali lagi sebelum melenggang pergi.

"Maaf, mungkin lain kali. Aku benar-benar menyesal atas ini." Sesal sungmin begitu melihat raut sedih dari semua member.

"Tenanglah, ya mungkin lain kali hm. Jangan merasa bersalah sungmin-ssi." Leeteuk menepuk bahu sungmin perlahan menyakinkan jika semuanya baik-baik saja.

Sungmin tersenyum tulus dan mengangguk mengerti. "Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa."

**~~~~~~~~~~~Drama Queen~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Kau tidak perlu mengantar ku." Ucap sungmin begitu dingin.

Kyuhyun menghiraukan sungmin dan masih tetap berjalan disamping yeoja tersebut menelusuri lorong. Ya, kyuhyun beberapa lalu bersikeras mengatar sungmin sampai kepalataran kantor KBS namun sungmin terus mengeluh dan menolak tetapi kyuhyun jauh lebih keras kepala.

Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya ketika menyadari jika sedari tadi kyuhyun hanya diam dan terus mengabaikannya. "Kau mengabaikan ku eoh ?"

"Bukankah kau bilang kau tidak menyukai namja berisik ?"

Sungmin nampaknya tertohok oleh pertanyaan kyuhyun dan membuatnya diam seketika.

Lagi-lagi kyuhyun membuatnya terkaget oleh tindakan namja stoic tersebut yang tiba-tiba saja melepaskan jas yang dikenakannya dan memakaikannya dibahu sungmin.

"Kau hanya memakai baju setipis ini, bukankah kau benci dingin ? Ini akan membuat mu hangat." Ucapnya dengan membenarkan letak jasnya dibahu kecil sungmin.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, aku-" Mata rubah sungmin begitu jelih ketika melihat siluet tubuh tinggi yang ia yakini sosok lee kwang soo yang tengah mengikutinya. Sungmin yang hendak melepaskan jas kyuhyun kemudian berubah enggan dan merapatkan jas tersebut ditubuhnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja ?" Tanya kyuhyun begitu khawatir ketika memperhatikan perubahan wajah sungmin.

"Kwang soo-ssi, dia ada disini, sepertinya dia mengikuti ku." Rancau sungmin tak jelas.

Butuh waktu bagi kyuhyun untuk mencerna perkataan kekasihnya tersebut. Dan dengan secara perlahan, ia hendak memutar kepalanya mencoba mencari sosok kwang soo namun tertahan akibat sungmin menarik tengkuknya.

"Jangan, jangan membuatnya curiga kyuhyun-ssi."

Kedua kemudian tertegun mendapati posisi mereka yang begitu intim, jika seseorang yang melihat dari jarak jauh dan dari belakang maka mereka akan mengira jika pasangan kyu-min tengah berciuman. Dari posisi kyuhyun yang setengah menunduk dan sungmun memeluk tengkuknya, sudah dipastikan jika keduanya memang tengah berciuman.

"Watsahh, aku mendapatkannya. Kalian harus berterimakasih pada ku hahah" Kwang soo terkikik senang dari balik tembok tersebut mendapati pemandangan yang bagus. Tanpa mau menyia-nyiakan lagi, ia terus mengambil gambar.

TBC

Hahahah hola lala semua minnkyu nongol lgi kkk.

Sebelumnya aku minta maaf ya berkali-kali selalu memposth dengan jangka waktu yang panjang, ini aja udah aku sempet-sempetin ngetik loh. Jadi jan bosen buat nunggu ya.

Awalnya ni chap ini hamper rampung beberapa hari lalu tapi gegara salah klik saja hilang semua jadi aku mesti ketik ulang. Serius gk pake boong dah. Mood ancur jadi aku gk ngetik buat beberapa hari, karena kesal bukan main.

Untuk **'Say I Love You' **terimaksih atas partisipasi kalian. Mungkin readers sekalian bisa menunggu bbrpa hari lagi heheh, mian. Tapi aku bener-bener seneng sambutan kalian terhadap ff ku yang satu itu.

Oh, aku selipin lagu duet buat kyumin ni. Jadi siapa ya bisa nebak itu lagu ? kkk mungkin kalo ada yang bisa nebak aku bakal publishin say I love you dalam waktu cepat. Kkk

Untuk semua readers :

Terimakasih masih menunggu ff ini, selama kalian masih mau menghargai karya aku, aku juga akan berubaha memuntaskannya untuk kalian ditengah-tengah kelelahan aku. Jadi aku mohon jan berhenti ripyu ^^. Buat yang nanya kenapa sungmin benci banget kyuhyun ? nanti bakal diceritain kok jadi ini hanya masalah waktu saja. Mengenai berpa chapter ? mungkin ini akan lebih dari 10 chap dan tidak akan lebih dari 20 ya. Karena ff ini menguras otak. Hahah

Maaf ya untuk semua aku sedikit curhat, aku beberapa waktu lalu sedikit iseng-iseng buka ffn dan aku kaget dan kecewa banget sama salah satu author baru. Kecewa, sedih, kesal jadi satu. Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa ?. Jujur meski itu bukan karya aku sendiri tapi tetap aku sebagai sesama author merasa kecewa karna indakan author tersebut yang seenak jidat menyebutkan kalo karyanya itu murni hasil pemikiannya sendiri. Jelas-jelas itu karya orang lain yang pernah aku baca, aku yakin banget kalo itu karya ffn author kyumin, tapi author tersebut mengganti pairnya dan menyebutkan kalo itu hasil kerja kerasnya sendiri. Dengan berbekal keyakinan, aku coba kontek beberapa temen ku yang joyers juga dan mereka pun berpendapat sama jika ff itu memang awalnya ff dengan chast Kyumin dan sialnya lagi kami tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karna kmi tidak memiliki bkti yg kuat, kami tidak mengingat judul ff tersebut. Kesal rasanya terhadap orang-orang seperti itu, apa dia masih bisa disebut author dengan karyanya itu ? So, kalau kalian bisa membantu ku mencari judul ff yang ku maksud, kalian bisa pm aku.

Lee minnkyu~~


End file.
